Apart
by Elisabpshady
Summary: After the Cell battle Bulma and Vegeta fight. She gets married with Yamcha. And a very hurt Vegeta leaves the planet trying to end with their bond. I know it's not a very good summary p
1. Chapter 1

_I have this story saved on my pc for a long time, I decided to write based on this song and in one fic that I read a very, very long time ago (I can't remember the name of it)... Just now I decided to post it, and work on the next chapter. Go easy on me, please lol it's my first story, and my english it's not very good. _

_I don't own DBZ. _

* * *

"_**It would be better for you **_

_**if you don't try to forget me.**_

_**For a long time in your life, I will be alive…**_

It was dark; he was sitting at the hill, looking to the ocean. The cold of loneliness invade his soul. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him… She was supposed to love him!!! To be with him for the rest of their life. For eternity. Concentrating his mind, he closed the mental bond that still connected their minds.

Why? He couldn't understand why she betrayed him like that… she could have done anything that he would forgive her… but get married with that moron!? That was something that he wouldn't allow it, his pride wouldn't allow it. He knew she was mad, but he thought that she will get over it, like she always did.

_**The small details about us,**_

_**Are so much important to forget, **_

_**And all the time they will be there,**_

_**You will see… **_

He needed to get stronger, and forget these stupid feeling that made him a weak, and so vulnerable. So this way he could come back for his revenge and his son. He wouldn't let that stupid human raise his child.

He thought about that day that she married…and how she humiliate him in front of everybody when he tried to stop her doing it…

"The prince of saiyans will not be humiliate and do nothing... I'm going to make them pay for make me a fool"

_**If you see another hairy on the street,**_

_**And that makes you remember me…**_

_**It's your entire fault…**_

With that he flew back to the only place he knew he would find a space ship. He didn't want to go back there, but he really didn't have a choice.

Arriving to that place, he concentrating his mind to find Dr. Briefs ki. He could feel the ki of that stupid woman. Just the idea of them together made him feel sick.

He was so distracted imagining how to make that scar face feel pain that he didn't realize that the man he was looking for was in front of him.

"I knew you would come back" said the scientist invading Vegeta to enter in the room next to them. "She miss you and she regret.."

"I don't care what she feels. I just came here so you can give me a space ship. I'm leaving this planet". He saw how that face of the man in front of him changed… disappoint... maybe…

"What about Trunks?"

"I will come back for him… when I'm ready". With that, Dr. Briefs walked to his closet and took a capsule that was the space ship. Vegeta grabbed it and look at the doctor eyes, he wanted to ask about his son… but at the same time, he didn't want him to know how much he care. "He is sleeping in his room" said the doc.

Vegeta walked out of the room to see his heir and say good bye to him.

_**The noise of your car,**_

_**That old pant,**_

_**Or things like these. **_

_**Immediately you will.. you will remember me.**_

_**I know that another man, **_

_**Must be whispering in your ear…**_

_**Passionate words like once I did… but I doubt… **_

He walk out of his son's room to find a crying blond woman standing in front of him.

"Handsome Vegeta… I'm going to miss you so much…you have to come back because… I still want to take you out for dinner…"

_Crazy woman.. "_We will see about that". And left decided to find the Doctor.

_**I doubt that he has so much love,**_

_**And even those mistakes of my bad English. **_

_**And at this time you will..**_

_**You will remember me…**_

She couldn't sleep. For some strange reason, she had the felling that he was next to her. Closing her eyes, she wished that her prince was the man laid next to her in bed.

When she couldn't take it anymore she get up and decide to take a walk. The felling of guilt invades her body, but her pride was trying to convince her that she was right and have nothing to fell regret of. Trying not to cry, because she still loved him, but the memories of the last time she saw him came to her mind.

She was in front of the Lord's Table, getting married to that man that put her in so much pain. But her pride, her stupid woman's pride couldn't stop her from doing it. Later, when she walks out of the church she saw him, crying…like a child in front of the building crying hard, in a way that she would never expect him to do. Just in this moment she realized her foolishness. She missed him... his voice.. his smile... everything about him..

Her attention was brought back to earth when she saw the figure of her crying mother.

"Mom.. what's going on? What happened?"

"Oh… nothing honey.. I was searching something for you father". The woman left, leaving her daughter worried. _What's going on here...?_ she decided to investigate.

_**At night alone in your room**_

_**Before you go sleep, you search for my picture.**_

_**But on the picture it's not me who is smiling to you,**_

_**But even then you see my smile on it.**_

_**And all of it will make you,**_

_**Remember me…**_

She walked through the door her mother just left. Where she was, she could see the ship that her fathers build. _Why is it here? _Then, she saw him… right in front of her; talking with her father… she missed him so much!!!

"Vegeta!!" said as she ran to him side. He ignored her presence. But she needed to know what he was doing here? Did he came back for her and their son?? "What are you doing here"?

Vegeta didn't turn to see her, he remained still. He didn't want to see her, he wasn't ready for it… "I didn't come here to see you", he said trying to keep his tone as cold as he could, to hide his sadness.

"Then…why are you here?" the woman asked fearing his answer.

"I came here, to pick this ship with your father… I'm leaving this fucking planet …"

Leaving?! He was going to leave her here.. "But… why?", at the same time she regret her question.

"Why?! And you still ask me that? How dare you?! I have nothing to do with this planet anymore. You ruined everything for me"

"What about Trunks?" she started to cry, she couldn't believe that he was leaving, and part of this was her own fault.

" What about it?? Come on! You were the one that denied me from seen him… you said that you didn't want me to be his father"

"But a made a mistake, I didn't mean it… I was mad and…".

"Too late, I'm leaving"

"But… he need you... you will be back… right?" she asked fearing his answer.

".. it depends of my hate"

"Wha… what did you said?" she whispered.. For one moment their eyes meet… for what seams to be an eternity... all their felling was there... the hurt… the worries… the love.

"Onna… I.. I still lov…"

"What are YOU doing here?" Yamcha interrupt them "You have no right to be here… tell him Bulma..."

_**If someone touches you body like I did,**_

_**Don't say anything.**_

_**Be careful, and don't go saying my name **_

_**For the wrong person **_

_**Believing that you have love in this moment,**_

_**Desperate you try until the end,**_

_**And even at this moment, you will…**_

_**You will remember me… **_

"Humph... this is interesting… this Trunks will not have a father... you were so afraid fro raise him alone woman... and you will do it." Vegeta laugh.

This comment made Bulma angry, she look to Yamcha back to Vegeta and decided to reply "You wrong! Yamcha can do it… he will take care of Trunks, like you never did it… you never cared about him anyway…"

"SHUT UP" Vegeta cut her "You don't know anything. I was the one that took care of him when he was sick weeks ago... and where were you at that time? uhn? Don't speak what you don't know.."

She remain in silence, her mother told her about it, but it was before her wedding she was on a business trip and she thought her mother was making it up because she knows how much her mother likes Vegeta, and how she wanted them to be together again. At this time, she regretted all her action.

"I will be back for him" said Vegeta "and when I do… I will kill everyone that humiliate me" saying with rage in his voice.

"Leave Vegeta" yelled Yamcha.

"Humph... silly human.. she will never give herself to you like she did to me…".

"Vegeta.. don't.." whispered the woman.

"Bulma…" he softer his voice "you know what I feel for you…" but soon in his eyes was all about hate "but I will never forget what you did to me…"

He walked inside the ship. Pressed the button and left.

"Well done... asshole... let's go inside Bulma.

_**I know that these details will be gone with time,**_

_**The same time that transforms all the love, in almost nothing.**_

_**But "almost" it's also one more detail.**_

_**One great love can not die like this.**_

_**And that's why, **_

_**Some times you will…**_

_**You will remember me.**_

When Vegeta closed the door of the ship, his rage took care of him, he keyed in some coordinates on computer, don't really bothering to thing about some specific place… he couldn't bare the pain no more, his knees were weak, and he fell on the ground.

He knew the cause of this. Was the bond between Bulma and him. He could feel the need to be with her getting stronger.

But he couldn't. Not after what happened.

_Maybe __if I forget about her I will not feel so miserable anymore. _

_**It would be better for you, **_

_**If you don't try to forget me.**_

_**For a long, long, long time in your life, I will be alive…**_

_**It would be better for you, **_

_**don't try to forget me.**_

* * *

_The song it's an adaptation of the song "Detalhes" from Roberto Carlos. You can listen it here; http: // www. / watch?v=0LQnsm88tBI _

_Tell me what you think... I'm working on the next chapter.. if you want it I will post it._


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thank you everybody that reviewed and put my story on the alert list. It means a lot to me. Thank you!_

_This chapter is a little short, but I'm already working on chapter 3. I did my best on it ^.^ I hope you like._

_Again I don't own DBZ._

* * *

Months passed. Vegeta couldn't eat or sleep. Every thought in his mind was about Bulma. All the memories… the goods and the bad times.

Sometimes he could feel her because of their bond.

As the ship landed on some planet, Vegeta looked on computer screen and saw the coordinates. The good news: he was far from Earth. The bad news: he still couldn't stop think about her.

_Good! I better get out of here and try to find some civilization in this shit._

He put the ship on capsule mode and flew across the planet.

--------------------

She loved the day. The mornings and afternoons were the best part of her life now. It was when she could concentrate on her work and her son… and forget about her problems.

The nights were the worst part. It was when she would confront with her reality. Vegeta have left her. She was the one who made this happen. Some times, if it wasn't for her son she would have give up.

But still, the blue hair girl keeps it going. She hoped that her husband, Yamcha, would help her with her son, be a father for him. He did, on the first month, and then he became more distant. It was always:

"Sorry Bulma, I can't be with him today. I got practice." Or even: "I will come home late today… you know.. season is coming... we need to practice hard now".

But Bulma knew better than that. When she decided to marry him, she knew that this was going to happen… but she was so worried trying to hurt her mate, trying to hurt Vegeta that she didn't care.

So at night, when she was alone, she tried to imagine her prince there with her, comforting her, hugging her on her sleep, it hurts to remember those things, but she couldn't stop herself, it was better than nothing.

She could feel him… there are time that she could feel his emotions because of their bond. So much hate, so much.. pain.

_God!! What I have done?! _ She cried.

Trying to avoid the loneliness Bulma walked in her son's room so she could sleep there. Trunks was sleeping quiet unaware of his mother pain.

_He looks so much like his father… _"I'm sorry that he is not here for us Trunks. Mommy said things for him that she shouldn't have said. But he will be back… someday… he have to…"

She closed her eyes and tried to go sleep. Tomorrow her best friend will be back, they have convinced him to come back and she needs to be there to see him. But right now, all she wanted to do was to dream about her saiyan prince like she had been doing all these months.

--------------------

The planet wasn't so bad. The cities were nice, they have a good technology, the food was good… but they looked so much like the earthlings.

_Maybe this is a good thing… so this way I will always remember how much I want to kill that stupid race. _

He found one abandoned house in some forest. It was a good place, next to a big city, and time to time he would go there trying to forget her. This was killing him.. he tried everything… training… drinking… women… but it didn't work… even on his sleep she was there, hunting him. _Stupid Woman!_

Vegeta spent some time doing research trying to find some answers of how he could undone his bond with the woman… but the ritual that he did was saiyan, and all the race along with the planet was destroyed. So, as he couldn't ask anybody about it, he decided to find someone that could undo it for him…

_N__o matter what it takes…_

_--------------------  
_

Bulma woke up next day felling a little better. When she went downstairs she saw Yamcha sleeping on the couch.

_I can't believe that he sleep here! _

"Yamcha… wake up…" she said trying to move him. "Yamcha come on.. it's almost time. You need to get ready so we can go to Kami's house"

"Hunn?" he opened one eye and looked at his wife. "Oh babe, it's you!"

When Bulma felt his breath, she realized why he was on the couch. _Drinking a way too much… oh I can't believe this.._

"Get up Yamcha, you need to take a bath. What were you doing so late at night? What time did you come home? I thought you said you have practice"

"Oh.. and.. I did… it was just… you know.. it was Erik birth date.. and I forgot.. and the boys decided to celebrate it on his house.. I didn't called you because it was so late, and I didn't wanted to wake you. So..uhn.. I will.. I will take a bath".

The woman follow him with her eyes remain in deep thought only to be interrupt by the ring of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Bulma, it's me Krillin"

"Hey!! What's up?"

"So.. I was wondering what time you guys are coming… everything it's ready for the reception.. can you believe this? Goku it's coming back!!!"

"haha Yes. I still can't believe it. We are going already. I'm just waiting for Yamcha."

"Is everything okay?"

"… Yeah don't worry about it. We will be right there. Bye."

Bulma grabbed her keys and her purse while Yamcha was coming down.

"MOM! WE ARE LEAVING… TAKE CARE OF TRUNKS" she yelled, and left the house.

_--------------------_

From where he was sitting he could see the half naked woman dancing on the stage, but he wasn't paying attention on it, he had enough. Right now the prince was too concerned with the glass of whisky on his hand.

_Another useless day… Damit! _

"I'm telling you man! I saw it!! He can do anything!"

Vegeta listen the man speak with his friend next to him. _Grrr this guys can't shut up?! _

"I can't believe it dude… What kind of power does that race have?!" the other man asked.

"I don't know, but their magic is really powerful! And I saw one of them here! On our planet! Can you believe this?!"

"I've heard that they can lock your soul with the demons, it fells like you were in hell, but you are still alive!"

"I guess they are wizard or something. Stay away from him…"

"Hell yeah!!"

_Well that's interesting – _the saiyan thought.

He walked where the men were sitting.

"HEY.. bony!! Where I can find this wizard?" asked the prince with a smile on his face. _Finally!_

_

* * *

_

_The next chapter will be up soon! _

_Please don't forget to review... let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for taking so long for update. But my computer it's not opening the web page. I don't know what's going on, it open everything but this page T.T _

_Anyway, here it's chapter 3. I hope you like it. _

* * *

At Kame's house everyone was anxious to see Goku again. While they were waiting, all attention was turned to Chichi and her young son Goten.

"Oh Kami! He is so big Chi-chi!" said Bulma looking at the boy.

"He is, isn't? I can't believe it sometimes… I still remember Gohan as a baby" answered the black hair woman.

"Guys, do you think that Goku knows about Goten?" Krillin asked.

Oolong laugh "don't be silly Krillin, of course he know. He was in heaven right? He could see us."

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't remember see any 'television' or something like that when we were training with Kaioh-sama.. hahaha I think he is going to be surprised" laugh Yamcha.

"Anyway, who is going to bring the Dragon Balls?" Tien asked.

"Well, Piccolo and Dende passed at my house and took the radar" Bulma answered "they must be coming already".

"Bulma, why you didn't bring Trunks?" asked Chi-chi.

"My mom wanted to spend the day with him. Since I started to work at home I stay with him most of the time" she explained.

"But…" she look at Yamcha and then back to Bulma "I thought that Yamcha was taking care of him while you were working?!"

Bulma hesitate a little, nobody knew about her and Yamcha's life. She was ashamed to tell them about it. "Well… he is training a lot."

"But, all day?"

"… Season it's coming you know… and they have to be prepared".

"Bulma… is there something wrong between you and Yamcha… you can tell me you know" she whispered for the blue hair woman.

"Uhn… Chichi.."

"HEY THEY ARE HERE!!!" Somebody interrupt them. When the woman looked she saw the two nameks arriving with the dragon balls.

--------------------

He walked through the desert village. It was a pretty dark night. All the old buildings were closed. Except for one, at the end of the street. He could see the light that seams belonged to a bonfire.

_It's better for that bony man that he had told me the truth about this wizard. Or he is going to pay for make me lose my time with nothing. _

The prince opened the door and enters into the house. He saw three men, their skin were red, with big eyes and small hears. Their head seams to be too big for the small and skinny body.

"Humph… I'm looking for Wakari… do you know where I can find him?" asked the saiyan.

After a moment of silence, a man similar with those three passed through the door that was at the bottom of the room.

"I am Wakari. And who are you?"

_Good! _The prince smiled "I am Vegeta. …Prince of…"

"Prince of all Saiyan. I know, I've heard about you." Interrupt the wizard. "What do you want prince?"

"I want you to disintegrate the bond that I have done".

--------------------

He couldn't believe the reception that his friends prepared for him. Everybody was there, laughing... having a good time… but he missed someone. He search for Vegeta's ki during the party but didn't find it. His eyes stopped on the figure of his sleeping young son.

"Most of the guys already left…" said Krillin.

Goku smiled "Thank you guys… Chi-chi and I are leaving too."

"You have to thank Bulma, it was her idea."

The smile on Goku's face grows. _Bulma… _she was his best friend for a long time! When his face got serious Krillin started to wonder.

"What Goku? Is there something wrong?"

The saiyan hesitate a little, but decided to ask. "Krillin, Where is Vegeta? I can't find his ki."

Kriliin sighed. "We don't know…"

"Wha..?"

"He and Bulma… well, for all we know, they have a fight, broke up, and he left. It was just like that. One day… his ki was gone. When I asked Yamcha about it, he said that Vegeta had left for space. …She is married to Yamcha now".

"I see…" Goku felt sad, after all, he admired Vegeta, almost as a friend. Knowing about his past, the young saiyan wished that his prince could have a better life, here on Earth, and maybe one day, they would even be friends… but now…

"Goku!!" Chi-chi called "Let's go home…"

"Yeah" he smiled… "Bye Krillin, bye guys".

--------------------

After explain what he wants, Vegeta now waited for the wizard answer.

The red skin man was analyzing the wish of the prince in front of him. When he decided to speak, his voice was serious.

"You know… This is not going to be a sweet process… are you sure that you want to go for it?" Wakari asked with concern in his voice.

"It doesn't matter how is going to be… I want it."

"Well… you need to understand how this works Prince Vegeta. It's a long process and we can not undone this. That ritual evolves a soul bonding, and after that, we can not change it… our soul it's what who we are! But… What I can do for you, and I will tell you again, this is not going to be easy, it's try to block that part of your soul, and close that connection that your mind have with that woman. Understand that we are going to lock it, and if it work, you will never be the same man that you are today and.."

"Enough talking…_ I don't want to be the same man_… just do it"

The wizard hesitate. He could see the pain of the man in front of him. But still, a ritual like that, it was too dangerous, and there are others ways to solve this… if he wasn't so proud…

"Young man… think more about it. If something goes wrong you will not be able to fell any kind of emotion… I don't know if I can block just your bond with that woman".

"Well, then I guess I will only have to deal with it. Now, can you shut up and start to work on it?!"

The saiyan prince lay on the bed. _It's useless. He won't listen to me._ Thinking about that, Wakari started to do the ritual.

Vegeta closed his eyes and wait. The prince could hear the man speak in some language that he didn't know. Suddenly all the memories that he had over the past three years was on his mind. They were so vivid! And with the memories, the feelings.

As the memories of the years passed the feelings were getting stronger and stronger. The pain that he was feeling was so big that he thought it will rip him apart.

He wasn't conscious of how much time has passed. It feels like an eternity. Than it came… the worst memory. The wedding. He couldn't breath, it hurts so much to see it again.

Vegeta felt his heart running faster, than, his chest started to burn. He closed his mouth so he could stop himself from screaming. He never felt so much pain in his life.

_Stop it. This will be over, it has to. _He thought not conscious of the single tear that he let out.

--------------------

_She could hear the screams coming from the dark room. She knew that voice. __She have been wanted so bad to hear that voice again. _

_Running as fast as she could she reach the door. As the door opened, she saw him, on the ground, __twisting from pain. _

_She tried to go for him. She wanted to hold him,__ to tell him that everything is going to be alright, to tell him how much she love him, how much she missed him and make his pain go away. _

_But something__ was holding her. She couldn't move. She couldn't get closer to him no matter how hard she tried, something was holding her. Her tears started to fall, and the figure of her prince, started move away from her. _

_"Vegetaaa… noo… LET ME GO!!!" She yelled trying to move. When she looked again, he was gone "VEGETAAAAA"_

Bulma woke up, agitated and frightened. _What was that?? That wasn't a normal dream. _Something was wrong, very wrong. She could fell it... she felt pain in her heart. Like something inside her was dying.

_No. Please no. Vegeta! Kami, don't do this with me. Something is happening with _

_Vegeta! _She spend the rest of the night worried and crying.

* * *

_Well that's it for now. . I'm working on chapter 4._

_I hope you like it... please give me you review_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry for take so long to update… the university is consuming all my time T.T _

_But now it's here chapter 4. The flashback of what happen with our favorite couple._

_Thanks everybody that review and put my story on the alert list. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you ^^ _

* * *

Three days passed, and that strange felling was still bothering her. She couldn't stop herself to think that something was happening to Vegeta.

_If I at least knew were he was… if he is fine… if he have everything that he need. _She sighed_. _

"Bulma, can you please get over it? I don't know what is bothering you, but it's starting irritate me! You do nothing but.."

"Grr SHUT UP YAMCHA! Don't you have anything better to do?" She interrupts him.

"Wha..? I'm trying to help you.. you are not been fair" he yelled.

"I don't need your help. Not now. Why don't you just leave me here".

"Bulma I can't do that. It's been days that you are like this. And I bet I know what it is".

" How could you know Yamcha ?! You are never home! Always going out with some girl. And don't deny it… its insult my intelligence…"

"Well, I wouldn't be with others if you spend time with me… but you are always thinking about Vegeta! It's him isn't? It's because of him that you are like this." When she didn't answer he yelled. "Face it Bulma YOU are married to ME not with him."

His statement make her loose it. She was tired of Yamcha, she was tired of what her life have become.

"Yes Yamcha… it's Vegeta that's worrying me... and yes, I am married to you. But don't worry, it's not for much time."

After saying that, she grabbed her purse and left. In the garden Trunks was playing with his grandfather.

"Dad, I'm going to leave of a while, can you take care of the lab… just this time? Please?"

"Sure sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"Can I go with you mommy?"

"Yeah babe… come on."

--------------------

Bulma was sitting on the beach watching Trunks playing in the water. She love come here, it makes her feel more close to Vegeta, since he was the one that first took her there.

She was so concentrated into her thoughts that she didn't realize the person behind her.

"Hi Bulma". She turned to look ate the voice.

"Goku?! How did you find me here?!" she asked.

"haha Yamcha."

"Yamcha?! What do you mean?!"

"He called, saying that you have left very nervous, asking if you were with us… so, I search for you ki and I found you here… haha" he had that goofy smile that always seams to calms her down. "So… wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Aww Goku… there's so many things going on" tears started to form in her eyes.

"uhn.. You can start from the begging.. Bulma, where is Vegeta? What happened?"

When she stared to cry, Goku hold her trying to comfort her. "He left" she said still crying. "We fight. I said things that I shouldn't have said. I was angry. Then I-I married with Yamcha to hurt him. Then h-he left. A-and I'm all alone now." She take a long breath "For some reason… Trunks don't like Yamcha. He knows that he's not his father. That's one of the reasons why Yamcha stopped taking care of him. And… I can't do this anymore Goku."

When she have stop crying. Goku decided to ask: "Bulma, why did you fight?"

Bulma sighed… she became quiet for a moment. The young saiyan could see that she was remembering all the facts. "Okay Goku… I will tell you what happened…"

:::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::

It's been moths since the end of the Cell Games and he was in the same depression state. She barely recognized him, he had stop training, he eats less, and when he is not sleeping he was staring at the sky, emotionless.

This wasn't her Vegeta. Her Vegeta was agitated; he didn't stop always giving her some kind of problem. She missed him.

The only emotion that he showed was when they make love. His tension was so real that she almost could touch it.

So Bulma decided to talk to him. She couldn't live like this, she needed her husband back, by her side, helping her, supporting her, after all she also have lost her best friend for God sake! Goku was her best friend, she loved him like the little brother that she never had. But now he was dead. Vegeta need to get over it, like she did after all he wasn't alone, not anymore, she would help him if he wants to.

Bulma searched for the prince and found him sitting on the balcony. _Like usual._ She thought. She took the seat next to him, and remains in silence for a while.

"Vegeta, we need to talk". She spoke using her best tone to show him how calm she was and that the subject was serious. Vegeta didn't say anything, like she was expecting. "Veggie… you can't be like this. You have to let it go, be stronger. I want to help you but.."

"I don't need your help" he interrupt her, using an aggressive tone, trying to show her that he don't want to talk right now.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta…" she stopped not knowing what to say "I need you. Trunks needs you… and I know it must be hard for you bee3 333ýïðŸ3T€aiyan now…"

"HOW? HOW CAN YOU KNOW WOMAN?! Do not speak what you don't understand"

His attitude was making her mad. She was trying to help him, trying to talk to him, to make him realize that she was with him no matter what. But he insists to push her away. Trying to avoid the anger that was building on her she spoke keeping her voice calm. "I can feel it, you know… our bond let me fell it, and I know the pain you are passing through"

"It's different… you have everything… you family, friends, and your race is alive… I am the last one of my race. I am alone now. The only person that could give me a challenge in fight is now dead, to make it worse he humiliate me once more.. and his son…." He paused "it doesn't matter. I have no purpose now."

His statement make her even more mad, she didn't like it "What you mean 'I am alone now'? 'with no purpose'? What about me?? What about Trunks??" She yelled.

"It's different"

"No Vegeta. It's the same thing. WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!!! You are NOT alone anymore. We need you"

"YOU DON'T NEED ME! STOP SAYING THAT WOMAN! YOU KNOW DAMN WEEL THAT THE OTHER TRUNKS GROW VERY WELL WITHOUT ME. AND SO DID YOU. STOP BOTHER ME WOMAN. **LEAVE ME ALONE. GET OUT!"**

"Get out?! Get out?!! WHY DON'T YOU? LEAVE! GO!!! If you feel like this Vegeta than why don't you leave this house? This way we are not going to 'bother' you anymore."

"Wha…"

"You are right you know. Trunks don't need you. I can do it on my own" Bulma knew that this was going to hurt him.. but she didn't care, she was mad for the way he was acting with her lately.

Vegeta looked at her, for the first time since she sat next to him. "… you are not serious…"

"Why not Vegeta? You sat it so. If you are going to be like this, it's better for you to leave. I don't want you raising Trunks like this…" she stood up ready to leave and murmured "he doesn't need to know how weak his father is…"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT WOMAN OR I DO LEAVE".

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? You just come for me for sex anyway… you can have it out of here. And you are right; you are not going to be a good influence for Trunks".

He couldn't believe that his mate was speaking to him like this. He wanted to apologize and try to make things better, but after all she said to him his pride took control of his actions. "You are going to regret this" he said than left flying.

"I'm not going to wait for you all my life Vegeta" she said walking inside the house and started to cry.

:::::::::: END OF FLASH BACK ::::::::::

"And he did left Goku…"

For a moment the only noise that was made was coming from the waves.

"Bulma… I can't believe it.."

"Me neither… I'm so sorry for speaking to him like that" she started to cry again. "When yamcha knew about our fight he asked me for marry him… I wanted to prove to Vegeta that I was serious when I said that I wasn't going to wait for him." She paused, trying to stop crying. "So I accept. When my mother told Vegeta about it he went to the church and tried to stop me… but I only said things to hurt him more"…

:::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::

When Bulma arrived on the church everybody was waiting for her.

The ceremony was just for her closest friends.

She walked out of the limo and saw Yamcha waiting for her at the altar. It wasn't like she dreamed of… Vegeta should be the one waiting for her there. _That asshole… so he thinks we annoy him… how could he? _

When she reached the door of the building the music begun, everybody turned to see her. As Bulma started to walk she saw him. Vegeta appeared on her side. She could see the expectation on his face. She missed him… but decided that he need to learn to respect her _This is for the best… he will learn from it, and take me serious. _

"Woman! What the hell are you doing? Stop playing lets go home!" Vegeta told her holding her arm.

_Arrogant as always._ "I'm not going home with you Vegeta. And I'm not playing… I'm getting married." She said releasing her arm from his hold.

She realized the silence on the building.

"NO YOU ARE NOT. You are MY mate. And you do as I tell you" the prince yelled.

"I'M NOT YOURS VEGGIE… AND I DO WHAT I PLEASE. You were the one that complained how boring your life was… so I'm setting you free from it… you can thank me latter". She turned her back to him, and started to walk again to Yamcha.

"Bulma…" she heard his voice, quiet, hopeless and desperate. "Please… don't do this to me… I..I.. ne-need you… I'm s-sorry "

She closed her eyes, and try to stay focus on her decision. O_h no… not this time Vegeta _

"Grrr You can't marry that low life woman! He is not worth it. You are going to regret if you do it". He yelled after see how quiet she had become.

"Regret? The only regret that I have was mating with you Vegeta. Who is worth for you?! NOBODY! You are just a pathetic prince with no people to rule, but you can't get used to it. I gave you everything, but it wasn't enough for you was it?" She couldn't look at his face so she fixed her eyes on Yamcha. "I can't marry him uhn? Well stay and watch little monkey."

She let him speechless and restarts to walk.

As the ceremony went on she started to regret her actions. She waited for him to stop the wedding, but he didn't. It was too late; she already had said her votes.

When Bulma walked out of the church, with her new husband, she saw him outside the building crying hard… in a way that she would never expect him to do. Not caring to hide it from the others. The guilty started to consume her. She loved him with all her soul… _God! What I have done?_ She went to talk to him when Yamcha hold her.

"Bulma, forget about him. We are married now. We are going to be happy. Let him go"

When she was about to answer she heard a noise coming from where her prince was. She didn't saw him anymore.

:::::::::: END OF FLASH BACK ::::::::::

"And that's what happened." she sighed. She started to look at where Trunks was playing.

"Bulma…"

"I know…" she interrupts him when she heard his tone "What I did there's no forgiveness…" Goku wiped her tears and she continued "when he most needed me… I couldn't understand him, be patient and be there for him… Goku I miss him so much" she started to cry again.

"And where is he now? Do you know?"

"No.." said desperate trying to stop more tears to out. "he took off… I'm worried Goku… something is happening to him… something is not right… and he is in pain… and I can't help him."

"How do you know this?!"

She smiled a little "Trust me… I know.."

The couple started to watch Trunks trying to build a castle of sand. "Don't worry Bulma. Vegeta is strong, he will be fine… you will see… and he will come back…"

He holds his friend trying to comfort her.

--------------------

His heart was slowing down. He could feel cold shivers running through his body. The pain was getting weak.

"How long he will be like this?" Vegeta heard someone ask, he didn't recognized the voice. "It's been three days already Wakari!!"

_Tree days!? It's been just tree days!? Fuck! It fells like an eternity. _The prince thought.

"It's passing… soon he will wake up".

* * *

_So that's it! _

_I hope you like it... it was relly hard for me to do it =/ _

_Please don't forget to rerview... let me know what you think, but please don't be too hard on me okay ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay! Here is chapter 5!!! It's really small, I wrote it today =/ but the other will be better... I'm on vacations now Yayyyyy \o/_

* * *

One cold wave ran through his body. Soon he realized that the pain he was felling wasn't there anymore. He searched for a trace of it… didn't find it, in fact he couldn't find anything, nor even the love for his, now, ex-mate or his only son. That scared him a little.

All he have now was hate. The same hate that was with him all his life.

"So… how are you felling?" Only now Vegeta realized that he wasn't alone on the rooom. He looked over the direction of the voice and saw Wakari.

"Better is impossible old man. It seams that they were telling the truth about your power." Said the prince getting up to face the man.

"It wasn't easy. Like I said before. But I think it will hold it." He saw the saiyan smile a little. He looked in his eyes and a cold shiver ran through his body._ So cold! _

"Good! Now I will be able to have my revenge"

"What?! What are you planning to do?"

"What do you think old man? I'm going make the woman pay for what she did to me. Her and all the living creatures on that stupid ball of mud that they call planet."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This bond that you made with her… it was pretty strong! It cost me hours to block it. I wasn't able to take it out of you. I just block it so you can not fell it. I'm not sure… I don't know if what I did will hold out the fa-"

"But the good thing is that you aren't me wizard!" vegeta interrupt him, getting more mad at very minute.

"You already have what you wanted… forget about that, live your life!" Wakari tried to make him change his mind. "why waste it when you are now free.."

"Shut up!" he yelled sending a ki ball that hit Wakari and killed him instantly.

With the noise, the others that lived with the wizard went to see what was going on. "What have you done?! This man helped you. How can you do something like this?!"

Vegeta smirked "Cause I didn't need him anymore. But if you are going to miss him so much you can go and join him"

The man was scared. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and found that the saiyan wasn't in front of him, in fact he wasn't anywhere. That's when he listen a laugh coming from the out side. He looked up and there he was, flying above the city.

The man didn't have much time to think. All he saw was a very brilliant energy ball coming in their direction. Then, there was nothing.

-----------

Vegeta watched as the city was destroyed with his fire. _You have it coming stupid race. Hahahaha fells good to be back! Haha_

He decided to fly back to were his ship was. But then he looked to a few cities and villages around the planet. _Before I leave… let me clean this planet. _

With a smile on his face he starts to delivery attacks against the people destroying the cities as he used to do when he worked for Frieza.

----------

Bulma decided it was time to go back home. After Goku left her on the beach she decided to spend so time there, to clear her head. Just her and Trunks.

It was a good thing. She could think better now. _I hope Goku give some news soon! _

:::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::

"And where is he now? Do you know?"

"No.." said desperate trying to stop more tears to out. "he took off… I'm worried Goku… something is happening to him… something is not right… and he is in pain… and I can't help him."

"How do you know this?!"

She smiled a little "Trust me… I know.."

The couple started to watch Trunks trying to build a castle of sand. "Don't worry Bulma. Vegeta is strong, he will be fine… you will see… and he will come back…"

He holds his friend trying to comfort her.

After a few moments in silence she decided to speak. "If I only know how he was, I could stop worrying so much! But I don't know anything."

After a minute Goku turned Bulma to face him. "Maybe I can help you Bulma" he said with a smile growing on his face.

_He can look so innocent sometimes._ "How? There's nothing we can do. And if there was, don't you think that I wouldn't have tried?"

He laughs a little. "But maybe this you couldn't do… trust me Bulma. I'm going to leave now. But soon I will be back with news for you."

:::::::::: END OF FLASH BACK ::::::::::

"I better go back home now. Aff I still have to talk to Yamcha.

Going outside the house. She saw Trunks training a few martial moves that Goku taught him. Every time she saw him trying something like this she got scared of him to hurt himself. And every time he got hurt he didn't like her help. _So much like his father. _She put the house on the capsule mode and yelled "Trunks let's go home?".

He turned to face her with that smirk on his face. She hated and loved when he did that. _He have no idea how much of Vegeta there is in him. _

During their way back Trunks was very quiet. So quiet that Bulma started to get worried.

"Honey? Is there something going on?" she asked when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mommy, will daddy be back soon?"

She fight against the tears that were already forming only to hear the question of her son. But she decided to play innocent about it.

"Trunks we are going back home now and you will see him. Yamcha must be really worried about us." She tied to show excitement about see him again.

"Moomm, he is not my daddyy".

"No, he is not. But he is helping me raise you… he is married to me… so that's make him a father too" _right? _

Trunks sighed "I don't like him. And grandma said that it was because of him that my father left."

_My mother and her big mouth. _"Trunks, is that why you don't like him?"

He made a face as he thought about his mother question. "That too. But he is too weak, he doesn't treat you right, and he is never home. He annoys me!" he cross his arm on his chest.

_It's almost like see a miniature of Vegeta speaking. _"You don't want to be around him anymore?"

"No. That's why I'm asking when daddy will be back so he can put him out" he said that with a smile on his young face.

Bulma tried to hold her laugh. She knew that is what Vegeta would do if he comes back… if he wasn't so mad… "I don't know when he will be back son. I just hope it will be soon."

It was then that she realized that they have arrived. Yamcha was already expecting them. When she got out of the ship, he ran to meet her.

"Bulma!! Where were you? I was worried!" he asked with evident concerned on his voice.

"I'm sure Goku told you I was fine." She started to walk inside the house.

"Yeah he did but even… we need to talk… you weren't serious about getting a divorce were you?"

"I don't now Yamcha… I just… need time… need to think" she was been honest. She needs to think what the best was for her and Trunks. Did she really want to be married with him? It was the best been alone? Would she be able to give all her son need without help? Yamcha wasn't home, but at least he helped when she have doubts.

"Look… let's try to make it work…" he was anxious to her answer "I will be home more often… and we can have a baby!!! What do you say? I know you want to have others… you always wanted."

"What?!" she turned to face him.

"Our own kid can help us make our wedding work out."

* * *

_So that's it! I promisse the other will be better._

_Don't forget to give me your review._


	6. Chapter 6

_So here it is. Chapter 6. _

_I want to thank everyone that wrote me your review and put this story on your alert and favorite list. Thank you very much. _

_Like a said before. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. English is not my natural language. _

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe what she heard. "What?! You want to have a child now? Are you insane Yamcha?"

"Why not? We are young, married, I want you to be the mother of my kid". He moved on stop closer to her and took her hand. "And you always told me you wanted more than one or am I wrong?"

"No you are not but-"

"It will be good for Trunks too… he could have a little brother to play with him".

She closed her eyes and try to think about all that her and Trunks talked on their way back, and all her doubts. "Yamcha… I need to think about it."

Yamcha didn't like this answer. He was hoping that Bulma would agree with him, he didn't want to lose her, not now that he has her. And a kid will make them linked forever. At least that's what he thought. "Bulma.. What's to think? We both want it. It can fix things between us."

"Yamcha…" she paused looking at him. "It's a child that we are talking about. It need to be planned."

This comment made Yamcha angry, and without thinking he murmured: "You didn't planned it with him."

She paused, not knowing if she should answer or not. "No I didn't. But it was different."

"Why is different?" He yelled "We are married. You are my wife. You didn't have it with him. How come it's different?? We have more condition now; you didn't have it with him… why????"

"Because I loved him. That's why its different."

He took a step away from her. "So you don't love me?" he sighed "I guess I always knew that… But even, you can love me. Give us a chance… it can help us-"

He went to kiss her. Realizing his move she turned her back to him.

"I need to be alone for a moment. Let me think about this." She walk away from him and when to their room.

------------------------------------

Two moths passed since this conversation between Bulma and Yamcha. Their relationship was still the same, but he stayed at home more often. And now, he started to ask her to stop taking the pills so she could get pregnant. Of course she didn't.

Trunks avoid him as much as he could. And Yamcha didn't seam to be upset with it.

Bulma was now on the Son's residence talking to Chi-chi while Gohan, his little brother Goten and Trunks were playing outside.

Chi-chi was talking to her about something. She could not really tell what it was, she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still trying to make a decision.

Her attention were back when she notice the silence of the room. She looks up and saw her friend staring at her.

"You aren't paying attention on me!" she complains.

"Uhn. I'm sorry Chi-chi. What were you talking about?" she prayed that her voice tone made her friend believe that she was interested on the talking.

"What's going on Bulma?"

_Shit. It didn't work! _"Nothing… why do you thing that's something going on?"

"Well. Besides the fact that I'm talking to you for more than an hour and you were even listening, you murmured things to yourself from time to time. So that's obvious it's not your normal behavior. Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She sighed defeated "Yamcha is getting on my nerves!"

"Hum.. I was imagining something like that. What he did this time?"

"He is always trying to please me."

"And that is not a good thing?"

"Its getting on my nerves! Really. Every time I said that I will do something or that I need something he does it for me. If I say that I'm thirst, he use his speed to get me a glass of water. If I sit on the couch and say that I need to rest, he gets me pillows and blankets, if I stay up until late he insists to carry me to our room. It's like I'm not able to do anything anymore. It's stressing."

"He is trying to make you happy doing this things for you."

"Yeah but ALL the time?! Imagine Goku doing every little thing for you… "

Her friend paused a little imagining the situation. "You right… why do you think he is doing this out of nowhere?"

She sighed and look at her friend. "He says he wants to have a baby."

"What?! Well… that's a nice thing. It could be good for you. You don't want it?"

"It's not that. I always want to have more than one, but…" she look down and paused not sure what to say.

"But what?"

"I'm thinking about getting a divorce." She whispered.

"Oh. I see. I thought you were happy with him."

"I'm not. I screw up everything"

"You are talking about Vegeta now right?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it. I can't do this anymore."

After a moment Chi-chi asked. "What about Trunks?"

"Trunks never liked Yamcha. He told me a couple weeks ago. And he keep asking about Vegeta."

"Well Bulma. I guess you have to do what's best for you and your son. You know, we will always be here to help you."

"I know." She smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Well… let me start to make the lunch, or this saiyans will do a mess on my kitchen searching for food."

They laugh as they start to walk to the kitchen.

------------------------------------

When he arrived on the planet the first thing that he saw was Bubbles running to receive him. "Hey Bubbles!! It's so good to see you! I was missing you already".

Goku played a little with the monkey not noticing that he was been watched.

"Goku!" Called Kaioh-Sama "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be on Earth."

The saiyan put his arm back on his head and laugh a little. "I'm sorry Kaioh-sama. I teleported here because I need to ask you a favor."

The god look at him as if he was trying to guess what it was. Giving up he decided to ask. "What is it Goku?"

"Kaioh-sama" said the saiyan undoing the smile on his face "I've been trying to find Vegeta. He left us some time ago but now I can't find him. I search for his ki, but couldn't feel anything. Not even Dende found him."

"If it's been time that he left, why try to find him now?"

"Bulma is really worried about him. To tell you the truth so am I. And the circumstances that made him leave weren't the best."

The god turned his back to Goku. "Hum.. You may be right. Considering his past… the fact that he left is not good. For all that I know he was starting to build a new life". He sighed "All right. Let's see if I can help you". He moved his antennas and starts to search for the older saiyan.

The image on his mind was so clear, like he was on that place on that moment. The first thing he saw was the prince getting out of his ship in the middle of an unknown city. And then, there was an explosion. The city wasn't there anymore. But the saiyan was flying on the direction of the other city.

"Uh oh That's not good." He murmured.

"What is it Kaioh-sama?" asked Goku concerned.

"Vegeta is back to his old self." He said still watching the prince as he destroy the villages. The god turned to face the saiyan behind him and saw his confused face.

"Uhn? I didn't understand Kaioh-sama."

The god sighed "What I meant is that he is back killing again. I just saw him exterminating a race and it seams that he is doing this for a while. He kills the habitants and then destroys the planet".

Goku felt his rage grow inside him. _Killing innocent people… Why Vegeta?_

"Oh no!" the voice of the god took Goku out of this thoughts.

"What?"

"I just took a look on his past actions. He is destroying every big planet on his way back to Earth".

"You mean he is coming back?" asked almost yelling.

"That's what it look like. He is getting really close… soon you will be able to feel him."

"But he is killing all this people for nothing?" without realizing he let his ki out. "I better go back and inform Bulma about it. Poor Bulma… she didn't deserve this".

The god agreed. After he said that he teleported himself back to Earth.

------------------------------------

He didn't know how many planets he had destroyed until now. All he knows it was a good way to spend his time while he was coming back.

When Vegeta finished exterminating the people of this planet, he came back to his ship and put it on orbit so he could destroy it and watch it. Right after he delivered his attack against the planet he felt it. That was his ki. His enemy's ki.

_What?! That's impossible… Kakarot is dead. Unless… Grrr the asshole decided to come back. _He smiled to himself. _Good. This way my revenge will be complete. Let's make him a surprise._

He decided to hide his ki and put the coordinates on computer.

------------------------------------

"Ow! It's very late. I didn't realized how fast time passed." Said the blue hair woman.

"Me neither. It's been a long time since we did something like this right? Bulma, why don't you sleep here?" asked Chi-chi.

"I don't know…"

"You said it to yourself, it's very late. We can call Yamcha and tell him that. Besides, Trunks is already sleeping on the boy's room."

Bulma smiled. "You right."

"Yay!" They laugh. "I'm going to call Yamcha then" when she was about to dial the number Goku arrived. "Goku! Were have you been?" But she didn't let him answer "Guess what? Bulma is staying for this night."

"Really?! That's great!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to call for Yamcha Bulma. And Goku, give me ten minutes and your dinner will be ready". She took the phone and went to the kitchen leaving Bulma and Goku alone.

The woman started to get worried when she saw her friend face become more serious. "What is it Goku? Something is bothering?"

"Bulma… We need to talk. I have news about Vegeta".

She held her breath for a moment. "What is it Goku? Where is Vegeta? How is he?"

* * *

_Okay so that's it for now. _

_Vegeta will be back on the next chapter! _

_Please, give me your review about it. _

_Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. But I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this story. So I decided to make things a little more complicated. _

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe what Goku had told her. How can he do this to her?

_I__ thought he had changed… why is he killing again? _

She couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt. Vegeta wasn't like that…not anymore. He had told her that he couldn't kill innocent people anymore out of nowhere like he use to, because of her, because he knew that she wouldn't like it.

She lay on her bed and hugged her pillow. The felling of loneliness hit on her stronger than ever. Since she had fallen in love for Vegeta she never felt it so strong. Even those years that he is away she knew that he still loved her… that he was only hurt, and God, he has a reason to be mad at her.

But now… she wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. It's been days since she had stop felling her bond with him, and now this.

Bulma closed her eyes and let the tears out. She wasn't sure how much time have passed when she heard the door close and felt someone sitting on the bed next to her.

He run his hand over her hair before speak.

"Bulma… what's going on? Why are you crying like this?"

She didn't open her eyes when she heard the voice of her husband.

Worried about his wife Yamcha turned her putting her head on his chest. He decided to just let her cry.

_Maybe that's what she needs… I never saw her like this… - _he thought.

She felt a huge need to feel cared, special… loved. She looked up and met his black worried eyes. _Not as black as His… Veggie... _Thinking about him made her cry harder. 

"What happened B?" he whispered.

She needed to forget… forget how he made her fell… how loved and how miserable he had made her fell. _Maybe Yamcha can make this go away... I need to fell like somebody care about me. _So she decided. _He can make me forget._

"Don't ask Yamcha…" she said as she came close to him… "Please… make it go away".

She didn't wait for his answer and kissed him. She need to fell loved.

"Make it go away… please… make it stop" she cried.

He didn't question anymore. He laid her down and decided to do what he was asking for him. It's been so long since the last time he made love with her and she was asking now, he wasn't going to denied it.

During the act, all Bulma could do is try not to feel so useless, so betrayed… but she couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.

As they come to sleep her only though was about a certain saiyan prince.

On the next morning she didn't left her bed, all she wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

---------------------------

Two weeks later Bulma woke up felling a little of nausea. After the night he spend with her husband her status of depression got worse. Her mother was worried about her… her father keep asking her what's wrong, but she didn't spoke. Trunks couldn't understand... all he knew is that his mother was sad... so the thought it was because of Yamcha. And during this days the boy decided to make his life a living hell... every time he had a chance he was there to annoy him.

Yamcha however, didn't seem to bother much about Bulma's state. Trunks was the problem... the boy was getting on his nerves! _Just like his stupid father_.

When Bulma went downstairs to eat something she saw her mother cooking.

"Hi honey! How are you felling? I'm cooking your favorite-" she didn't have time to finish the sentence, the moment Bulma felt the smell of the food her she felt sick with a huge need to throw up. She ran out of the kitchen and went to the next bathroom. _Oh dear… this can't be good._ Mrs. Briefs thought.

"Bulma… are you okay?" she said out side the bathroom door.

"Yeah… its just a stomach bug. I'm going to pharmacy see if I can find something to make it pass".

She walk out of the bathroom to meet her mother's worried face.

"Are you sure you want go alone? You don't seem good honey."

Bulma smiled a little. "I'm good mom. I'll be back in half you will see."

She took her purse and walk outside the house. _Please God! Don't let it be what I'm thinking…. _

-----------------------

She locked herself in the bathroom just a couple minutes ago, but it felt like days! When the last minute passed, she couldn't wait one more second and looked at the test. There was... the line that she didn't wanted to see.

_This is not happening… this can not be happening to me… this a nightmare… it has to be!!! I don't want this… _

Her knees went weak. Bulma let herself felt on the ground and cried hard.

--------------------------

He already could see that planet. Living there for some years he knew some places and decided to land on a desert place. He needed to figure out what he was going to do first.

_Kill he scar face… kill the moron… or kill the bitch… that's a hard choice… _He thought for a minute, he was missing someone. _I need to see Trunks! That's it! I'm going to see my son… kill the worms later. _

* * *

_I guess I know how I'm going to finish this now… but any suggestions will be appreciate. _

_Thanks. Please don't forget to review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes.. The new chapter is here!!! Sorry is not going to be enough for make you forgive me for taking so long… all I can say is that work and college is really taking all my time. _

_But here it is! _

\o/

Days were passing fast, and before she knew another month passed. Bulma didn't have the courage to tell Yamcha about their baby. She knew that he was going to be happy… and that's what scary her most. She wasn't felling so happy with it. Yamcha was her husband; it's just natural that someday they would have a baby together… right??

_Funny… this doesn't fell right._

She would have to tell Trunks about his brother or sister. And this was going to be harder, especially now that she knows that her son doesn't like her husband, and still dream to be with his father. _How is he going to react to this news?_

Today she was going to tell Yamcha. She has to… soon her belly will start to grow and she will not be able to hide it anymore. It was to be now.

_I'm going to finish with this today. _

Felling with a little more courage she get up from her bed and went to seach for Yamcha. She found him on the living room watching the rerun of some game.

"Yamcha we need to talk." At the serious ton of her voice Yamcha turned off the tv. Imagining that she wanted to bring the divorce topic again.

"Sure baby.. what's up?"

"Yamcha I need to tell you something… It's very important."

"What? Are you okay? You are felling bad again… Bulma I really think that you should see a doctor… You're not-" but she interrupt him.

" I'm fine…" - she paused – "It's about us." – she took her moment, not looking at him… _Hell! How could I let this happen?? _She took a long breath - "Yamcha" – she started and look up to face him. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the window, very pale and frozen, it was like he saw a ghost or something – "What? What happened?" She asked him.

He didn't answer but before he could fly away she listen him murmured "he is back". That was it. She didn't need to ask who he was talking about. She knew.

\o/

Vegeta arrived crashing his ship over a big city, destroying, of course, half of it. When he saw that, a smirk of satisfaction showed up on his face. And as a warning he decided to finish what his landing started. With one little movement, he destroyed that other part of the city.

It was time to pick up his son so he search for his ki. When he found, he was, at first surprised that he was away from Capsule Corporation, with no one he knew next to him.

_Of course… he is probably having a human education._ – That thought made his previous smirk disappear giving space to a very disgusted face. As fast was he could he flew on his direction.

\o/

When Yamcha arrived at the Son's house he wasn't surprise to see all the warriors there already.

"Yamcha good to see you we were going to your house…" Krilling's voice was happy but his face was worried.

"Yeah.. hi Krilling.. I figure you guys would be here." – he turned to Goku – "we need to do something. You will help me right?" he hated how desperate he sound.

"Calm down Yamcha. We don't know what Vegeta is up to." Said Goku.

"Are you kidding?" Yamcha yelled. "He said that he would come back. He wants to kill me. He never accepts that Bulma preferred to be with me and not with him. He left really pissed."

"Dad" Gohan interrupted "there is something strange about Vegeta's ki… something darker…"

"Guys.." said Goku "think you are over reacting, we have to remember that Trunks is Vegeta's son, he maybe come back to see him" Goku didn't told his friend that Vegeta was destroying planets again… he didn't want to make them more worried than they already were… it was something that only he and Bulma knew – "Yamcha Bulma can decide things for herself, and he is not going to kill you… I'm going talk to him."

"Goku, be careful, I don't trust that guy."

" Relax Tien. Yamcha…" he turned to face the warrior with a serious face. "Does Bulma know about Vegeta?"

"no, she doesn't."

"Wall… somebody need to tell her, don't you think?"

There was a silence in the room.

"Yamcha…." Said Goku again trying to make his friend see that it was his responsibility.

"Don't ask me this… I am NOT going to tell her that he is back."

" Oh well…" he gave up "so you do it Krilling."

" wait.. What? Why me?"

" Somebody need to do it." saind Tienshin . "I'm not so close to her as you are… and her husband doesn't want to tell her."

"Don't worry Krilling, I'm going with you."

"Hehe thanks Gohan… I relly fell better now…" he sighed.

\o/

Trunks was sitting under a tree eating the lunch that his grandmother made for him. Some of his friends that had finished eating was playing on the playground.

The break time was almost at the end he was still eating. Normally he would be there with his friends playing with them. But today he wasn't on the mood. He just want to sit here and stay quiet.

He was worried. It's been weeks that his mother wasn't herself, she was always sad, never left her room, she stopped doing all the things that she normally do... And he only had to blame that husband of hers. Yamcha. The only possible explanation was that he had made something to make her sad.

He hoped that his father came back soon. Trunks was convinced that when his father arrived his mother will break up with Yamcha and go back to him. He want his parents back together. And he would do anything to make that happen. Thinking about some plans to make Yamcha's life a living hell... Or as much as a boy at his age could do... He didn't realized the man that just arrived on his side.

\o/

It was amazing to see how much he has grown. Vegeta didn't know what to do, he didin't expected that Bulma to have spoke about him.

Even if she did, she must have told him only the worse things that he had trusted her, when he thought that he could be with her, that he was safe with her. But things have changed. It was natural that she didn't want their son to know about him. After all she was the one who prohibited him to see Trunks.

So he did the only thing that he could do at the moment. "Trunks" – he called.

\o/

_Well thats it. _

_I'm already working on chapter 9 but I cant said when I'm going to post it. _

_Hope you like it. let me know what you think. _

_Elisabpshady ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I have no excuses to give you… I'm just sorry for the delay update. But I can assure you that I will finish this fic. Don't worry about it. _

_Okay, I have NO idea how to write a fight scene. So please don't be too hard on me. I don't think it's good… but it was the best I could do with my limited enghish =] And I think the characters may be a little OOC. _

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

_\o/_

Trunks turned to see who was calling him. It was strange… he felt like he knew that voice from somewhere.

And then he saw him… a man… not much tall, with flame hair. He knew this man. His grandmother had showed him pictures of this man. His first thought was that he was dreaming. Then a smile came out on his face.

\o/

When Vegeta saw Trunks smile he felt relieved and he cursed himself for being so scared of this moment. But he couldn't help. If his son was smiling for him that means that what ever Bulma had told him to try make his kid against him, it didn't work. He was smiling to him.

"Dad…" he whispers. "You are my dad. You're here!" Tears started to form in his eyes. He knew his father was a very proud and tough man, his grandmother had told him a lot stories. He loved to hear them because his mother never spoke with him about his dad. But he didn't resist the urge to hug him a little.

Vegeta smiled. "I came to pick you up Trunks. Come on. You do know how to fly right?"

Trunks smile grew. "Yeah!!! And I can fight a little too".

"Of course you can! You are my son!" Trunks could feel the pride behind his statement.

The two of them started to fly and stay in silence of a moment. They didn't need to talk; it was like they were never apart from each other.

"Dad were are we going?"

" To my ship... We are going to spend some time together. Unless you want to go back to Capsule Corp."

"No way! I don't want to be with Yamcha dad! I want to be with you".

"Good! Because soon I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me. To us."

"Can I help? I want to, you know… he is always making mom cry".

_So she is unhappy… haha Good!! _"Yeah… I'm going need you help". _This is going to be easier than I thought._

\o/

Goku looked down at the wrecked city that Vegeta had destroyed. In his mind he could picture how the city was before this day. So many buildings, full of people working, having fun, the smiles on their faces…

_Now they are__ gone… innocent people… Why Vegeta? Why you are doing this?_

He search for his ki again and found out that Vegeta was coming back, but he wasn't alone. _Shit! Trunks is with him!_

It didn't take long for the two saiyans be in front each other. Trunks, on the other hand, was surprised to see Goku standing there doing nothing.

"Uncle Goku!" - said Trunks – "what are you doing here?"

"Hi Trunks!" - Said Goku fixing his look at Vegeta and ignoring the kid question – "Hi Vegeta. Long time no see you."

The prince smiled a little – "Kakarot. So you decided to come back."

"hehe yes..." the younger saiyan laughs a little and put his hand behind his head. "It's been a while. I got a little bored on the other world haha". When he stop talking his face was serious again.

Trunks notice that the two saiyans were staring at each other. He could feel something was wrong, he just didn't know what..._ Uncle Goku should be happy because dad is back, right? But he looks concerned. _

"What are you doing with Trunks Vegeta?" - asked Goku.

"He is my son". Answer the prince.

Not satisfied with Vegeta's answer he turned to Trunks and question him. "Does Bulma know that you are not at your school Trunks?"

Before the boy could answer a very mad Vegeta spoke first.

"WHAT ARE KAKAROT? DEAF???? HE. IS. MY. SON. I DONT NEED HER PERMISION".

"I know what you have been doing Vegeta. Is that why you came here? To destroy us too?"

The prince smiled – "Maybe... I came here to have my revenge. But when I realized that you were alive I knew that this would be very interesting. I have been wanting to fight you for so long…"

"I don't want to fight with you Vegeta. Not for those reasons". He stops for a while. _Maybe I can make him think twice about all this… _"Listen…Vegeta… Bulma made a mistake, she's...-

" SHUT UP!" - Vegeta yelled and flew in his direction starting to punch the youngest saiyan that were trying to defend himself.

Goku was trying not to fight him, but was been very unsuccessful. Vegeta was stronger than he remember.

\o/

Bulma was still on the living room of her house. She was trying to decide what to do next. _Maybe I should go look for him… but if he wanted to see me he knows where to find me... But I need to talk to him… _

"Bulma…" she heard someone calling her name and as she turned her head to see who it was she met her mother. "Oh honey. I've been calling your name for hours!!!"

"Sorry mom, I was distracted".

"Anyway, there's a phone call for you… I think it's from Trunks school". She gave her daughter the phone and left the room.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Briefs?" someone on the other side asked.

"Yes.. This is Bulma Briefs."

"Mrs. Brifes, this is Natasha from West Kid's Garden School, I'm calling you because there is a problem with your son… uhn… we need you to come here please…"

The voice of the woman concerned Bulma. "Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Please Mrs. Briefs. We would like to talk personally with you. Can you come to our school?"

Bulma didn't like her answer, but she decided to go anyway "Yeah… I'll be there in a couple minutes".

\o/

Trunks was trying but be couldn't see the movements of his father or Goku. He didn't understand why they were fighting in the first place.

_Uncle Goku was supposed to be happy. My dad came back for my mom and me. Unless... It could be that Goku __is on Yamcha's side? In this case, he wants my dad to leave us._

But he wouldn't let this happen. Not now that he finally was with his dad. He waited for so long. God only knows how much he wanted to meet his real dad. _All my friends have their own dad's on their side. Now that my dad is here he is not going to leave us. I know that. I need to do something! _

\o/

Goku was too busy trying to defend himself against Vegeta's attack, that he didn't saw the energy ball coming in his direction. The energy was coming slow but was strong enough to put Goku on the ground.

Confused Vegeta looked to see here it came from, and saw his son in a fight position a little breathless from the attack. This image alone makes him smile. _He really is MY son! _

\o/

Bulma was unaware of the fight that was going on while she drove to Trunks school. She was still worried about Vegeta, but was trying to not think about it while she parked the car next to Trunks's school. As soon as she got out of the car she saw a few police cars parked. _Okay… that's weird. _

She walked indo the reception room, and met the secretary. "Hi! My name is Bulma Briefs. I-"

The girl didn't let her finish "Oh yeah…" She got up. "please follow me. The director wants to talk to you first". And they stared to walk really fast.

"Talk to me first? What's going on?? There is something to do with the police been here too?? "

But Bulma didn't have the answer, she was already inside the director's office.

"Mrs. Briefs! Hi. My name is Natasha. We spoke on the phone. Please sit down."

"I would like if you tell me what's going on here?" she demanded a little impatient while she sat.

"I'm going have to ask you to remain calm… we already started to take the providences…" she paused, giving Bulma the impression that she didn't know how to explain the situation. "uhn you see… your son didn't come back to class after the playtime…"

"What? Where is he?" Bulma started to worry.

"We don't know…"

"You don't know?" Now she was pissed. "How you don't know? He was in your school. He was your responsibility. He must be here somewhere". She got up and look at the director.

"He is not." She said in a very calm voice. "We search for him already. T-this never happen here again… But I'm sure we are going to find him".

"You better!!" Bulma yelled, her face make the poor director feel fear for her life. "He can not disappear like this."

"W-well… some kids saw him talking to a man".

"A man?" then she paused._ A man…? Please… Please don't let it be him… _"H-how was this man?" she asked more calm now but worried that it could be Vegeta that took her son.

"According to the kids…" as Bulma listen the man's description she felt her legs go weaker. _It was him… Oh God! Trunks is with Vegeta! _

Bulma turned to the woman in front of her. "You can ask the police to leave. They can't do anything. Not with this man." She got up and left the school. _I need to find them._

\o/

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Tien were still at Goku's house when they felt the ki of Goku and Vegeta fighting.

"It started" said Tien.

"This is not good. I feel like Vegeta it's stonger". Worried Yamcha.

"Goku is going need our help. We better go there". Tien got up and started to leave the house, when he realized that Yamcha was still on the same position. "Let's go Yamcha. You are not going to be here are you?"

"Did you just hear what I said? Vegeta is stronger. If I go there he is going to kill me"!

Tien Shinhan_ couldn't believe what his friend was saying. "Are you really going to stay here while Goku is there fighting, for you??" when his friend didn't answer he did his best to control the angry that was building inside him. "Just for you know. If Vegeta defeat Goku in this fight he is going to kill you, no matter where you hide. Your best chance is to help him now". He gave a moment for this friend to think about it. _

_"Y-you're right." Yamcha go up and went to here Tien was. "Let's go"._

\o/

When Bulma arrived on C.C she was planning to call Goku or Krilling… anyone that could help her finding where Vegeta and Trunks where. She was surprised to see Gohan and Krilling waiting for her along with her mother, on the living room. The table was full of candies. And her mother was speaking like a mad woman. The two men seam to be relieved when they saw her. Gohan was the first on to get up.

"Bulma!" he said. "We need to talk to you."

"If this is about Vegeta save it, I already know". She said putting her purse on the couch.

"You already knew that he was back?" asked Krinling felling surprised and relieved. _Great! I was nervous for nothing… _

"Yes. And he is with Trunks. Guys you need to help me find them. I was going to call Goku to help me but since you guys are here". She said opening the folder where she keep the capsules, looking for a jet or a helicopter.

"My dad is with Vegeta. He went to met him. Try to talk to him. But I don't think that it worked".

"So you are felling too Gohan"? Asked Kriling. Bulma who had find the capsule that she needed was now looking at the two men with a confuse face.

"Yeah… it's been a while right?"

"What you guys are talking about?" She decided to ask.

"They started to fight. Bulma we came here to tell you that Vegeta was back, but since you already know…" he turned to Kriling. "We need to go and help my dad. Or I'm afraid that he is not going to make it."

Bulma laugh a little nervous. "W-what do you mean Gohan? Goku it's pretty strong…"

"Yeah… but there's something really weird in Vegeta's Ki… I can't explain… something dark and it seams to be helping him release his full power".

"Yep" agreed Krilling. "Gohan.. let's go."

"Wait!" Bulma run after them. "I'll go with you."

"What?? Bulma you can't." Krilling tried to stop her.

"Why not? My son is there! I need to be with him!" She said loosing her patience.

"B-but Bulma you can get yourself hurt."

"Yeah Bulma. Stay here… we'll bring Trunks." Added Gohan.

"No!! Look…" she breath trying to remain calm. "I made this mess. I need to talk to Vegeta. He will listen. _I hope. _Beside, you two will not be able to stop me anyway… so… we are going or not?"

* * *

_AN: It didn't ended as I wanted... But I'm going to travel this week and I didn't want to leave without give you an update. _

_i hope you have enjoy it. _

_Don't forget to Review.. they are very important to me._

_Thanks for reading _

_Elisabpshady_


	10. Chapter 10

_An update YAYY.. I want to thank all of you that review this story… sending me messages… I love to read them…_

_I hope you like this chapter._

_Again go easy with me on the fight scenes okay…_

_I hope the grammar is right ^^_

_So... for your consideration Chapter 10_

* * *

It was getting hard to concentrate on the fight. Goku felt his strength leave his body... He couldn't keep the super saiyan transformation for much longer. He was losing it.

"Hahaha what happened Kakarot? Humm so you're finally learning your place..."

Goku was still on the ground. He had a plan to attack Vegeta but he would need some time to prepare_. I'm too tired... If things keep this way I don't know if I will make it._

"Hahaha don't tell me that you need time to recover?" When Goku didn't answer Vegeta spoke again. "What a shame... and you were supposed to be the stronger one..."

\o/

When Yamcha and Tien arrived they saw what they feared. Goku was laid on the ground and Vegeta was close to him, apparently saying something but they couldn't listen what it was.

"Shit! This is worse than I thought". Said Tien. "Yamcha... we need to help Goku have his strength back."

Yamcha look back at him.

"And how do you pretend to do that without getting us killed?"

Tien stop for a minute trying to think, he wanted to create a plan.

"We need to win some time for Goku rest a little…" he said to himself.

"Again… how you want to do that? If Vegeta beat Goku this bad than you can imagine how easy he is going to kill us…" But Tienshin wasn't listening to him.

"We need to distract Vegeta. I don't know... if we fight together maybe... we can have a chance... Just for a couple minutes". After say that he looks at Yamaha who seam to be terrified.

"Are you insane? You do realize how his ki have increased right..."

"I know. It's near suicidal but is our best option right now. He is going to kill us… it's going to be sooner or later"

Yamaha stop to a second_. – Well I'm dead anyway... But I still wish it could be later...-_ He sighed "alright..."

"Okay? Let's do it?" Tien asked.

"yeah.. yeah..."

Just when they started to fly for the battle field they realized that there was a small figure waiting for them.

"Trunks..? W-what are you doing here?" Asked Yamcha. [

The young boy ignored his question and uncrossed his arms.

"You! You will not make my dad leave again!" he said getting into a fight position.

The two men stayed on alert after Trunks reaction.

"What are you talking about?" question yamcha.

Seeing that the boy was threatening Yamcha, Tienshin decided to interfere.

"Trunks... you shouldn't be here.... it's dangerous..."

Trunks let his ki out and yelled. "I will not let you hurt my dad...". He was starting to make his attack when a voice stopped him.

"Don't worry Trunks". All the three turned to see Vegeta standing next to them with a confident smile on his face. "They can't do any harm… in fact is a good thing that you are already here scar-face. You saved me time for search you. You do remember that we have unfinished business". He smiled at scared face of his opponents.

\o/

"Where is this place anyway"? Asked Bulma inside her helicopter to Gohan and Krillin.

"It's not far Bulma..." answered Krilling "Just a little more and we will be there".

"This is not good". Murmured Gohan. "My dad's ki it's almost gone. Bulma let me carry you. We will go faster this way". Gohan didn't give time for Bulma to answer, he open the helicopter door, carried her in his arms and went out side flying at his full speed.

"Gohan!!!" Yelled Krilling. "Calm down. It's hard to follow you like this".

But Gohan didn't listen, instead he increased his speed.

\o/

His whole body was burning in pain. Goku was laid on the ground trying to concentrate all his strength and not pass out. It's been a while since Vegeta left him there. At first he didn't know why the prince let him there. It was just a couple minutes later that he was able to feel his friends ki.

_I don't know if I thank them or yell at them… they shouldn't be here. But at least now I can get some time. _

He started to prepare him body. After all he was going to receive energy of every living thing next to him.

_Genki-dama… it's not going to be enough to stop him… but let's hope he get really bad hurt, so Gohan can do the rest. _

Praying that Vegeta didn't realize his plan, he starts to concentrate the energy.

\o/

Vegeta laugh. "You didn't thought I would forget what you did to me, did you? Stupid human?"

When Yamcha didn't answer Tien spoke. "Vegeta, that was a long time ago. Why don't we-"

"I'm not talking to you three eyes… stay out of it." he said not taking his eyes from Yamcha. "So… did you enjoy you life while you could? Because today is going to be your last".

After saying that, Vegeta kicked Yamcha making the human hit against a rock mountain. The second later Tien was flying in his direction ready of attack. When Vegeta realize that he shot him with his Garlic Gun making sure to be strong enough to let Tien out of his side for a while. "Trunks!! Keep your eyes on him". The boy agrees and left.

Vegeta turned his attention on Yamcha, which was trying to get up from the rocks. The prince went down and starts to walk on the human direction.

\o/

The scenario in front of them was terrifying. The whole city was gone and the mountains next to it almost had the same fade. When Gohan, Bulma and Krilling looked down, they could see Tien laid on the ground and Trunks next to him.

"That's Trunks over there… Gohan let me down". Demanded Bulma. "trunks!!!"

"Mom?! Mom!!!" said the boy smiling at her.

"Trunks honey!! What are you doing here???" she asked after Gohan let her go.

"Mom he is back!! Dad is back… he is going to be with us from now on…." Said the boy getting more excited.

_It's__ weird not been able to feel him anymore. And now I'm about to see him again…"_Trunks… what happen to Tienshin?"

His face went serious.. "He was trying to make my dad leave us again… he is on yamcha's side"

Bulma hugged her son. The boy looked into her eyes and added. "I came to help dad be with us again. I know that you miss him mom".

To hear her son's words make her heart melt. "Trunks… I really miss your dad, but lot things happened at that time to make daddy be away from us…"

"Is that why you never talk about him?"

Bulma froze. She didn't realize that her son had notice it. She really did avoid anything that makes her remind Vegeta. It was something automatic. Some sort of defense mechanism that she have develop to avoid the pain of the memories, and also her guild for letting him go. She didn't realize when her son had start talking again. "… but they all want my dad to leave us."

"Honey, let me that care of this situation okay? There are things happening here, that you can't understand just yet".

Trunks hesitate for a moment, and lowered his head before murmuring. "I just wanted to help him".

Bulma smile for her son before look behind her and saw Krillin next to them. "Krilin can you please take him home?"

"NO!!" the kid protested.

"Trunks, you can't be here". Explain Krillin.

"Nobody wants your dad to leave…" assured Bulma.

"You promise?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Bulma gave him a loving smile. "Yes… wait for us with your grandpa okay?". When he nods she turned to Krillin. "can you take him?"

"Yes… Let's go Trunks… Bulma be careful". After he said that the two of them started to fly to Capsule Corporation leaving Bulma behind.

\o/

Meanwhile Gohan land next to his father. "… Dad…" he whispers.

Goku, who was concentrating in make the genkidama open his eyes and saw his elder son in front of him. "Gohan" – His voice came out like a very weak whisper – "listen here, it's very important, y-you need to distract Vegeta."

"Dad, I don't think I will be able-" but Goku interrupt him.

"Listen, the Genki Dama is almost ready… but you need to distract him. You can do it". When he saw his son nodding he could feel his hopes grow a little.

\o/

Yamcha was tired, he couldn't move, even if he could Vegeta was faster; his whole body was covered with blood, his own blood. It was useless try to escape. _I knew that this was going to happen, that's why I didn't wanted to come…_

He looks up and saw the face of the man that was torturing him.

\o/

Vegeta on the other hand was getting bored. What was supposed to be funny was starting to stress him. Yamcha didn't put any effort in try to escape. _I'm going to end this._

But before he could make his last attack something hit him hard, making him fell on the ground.

\o/

When Gohan saw Vegeta preparing his attack against Yamcha, he realized that the saiyan prince was distracted and not aware of his presence. So he decided to hit him before Vegeta killed Yamcha.

Once Vegeta hit the ground he went to see how his friend was. _I hit him hard… it will take a while for him to recover_ "Yamcha… come on man… can you get up?"

Yamcha struggle to move a little, but was useless. "I think- arh – I think I'm going need some help".

Gohan put one arm on his waist, and Yamcha tried to pass one arm over his shoulders. "I'm going get you out of here". Said the youngest. Yamcha was about to say something when a laughter coming from behind them interrupt him.

"I don't think so… It's good to see you here brat." Said Vegeta walking in their direction.

_Shit!!!! He is up already. _"Vegeta… let me take Yamcha out of here."

"No. You see… I came here to kill all of you… and he is almost dead… now you are here… it pretty much makes my life easier."

Gohan looked at the prince hand, and saw a ki ball forming. "Vegeta. You don't need to-"

"Get ready… if you don't drop him… it will hit you both." Vegeta was going to attack them when he felt a presence behind him… her presence. He turned to see her and didn't realize that he had gone with the ki ball on his hand.

She didn't have change much. She still had that beautiful body that he know so well… her skin was still so white… and then her eyes… his favorite color… her blue eyes. Suddenly he started to fell like something was wrong… very wrong…

\o/

Bulma was felling like her heart was coming out of her chest. She was anxious, nervous… she had always wished to see him again… but this wasn't like she imagine.

He didn't have change that much… he still had that body of a god, the same arrogant presence… but his eyes were different. Strange… there was something evil on them.

When their eyes met she couldn't think of something to say for him, but she decided to try anyway. "Vegeta…I-" she stopped. Something was changing. She was able to see the pain in his eyes… and for a moment she could feel him again though their bond.

\o/

Vegeta felt like some kind of electricity was running in his head and sending waves for his chest. It started to burn. Hard.

"Vegeta??" he heard her scream his name. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He tried to focus. He needs to kill her. It was his chance. Then he will be free. Be himself again. _Nobody that humiliates me should live. _

He looked at her again and saw her worried face. Once more he started to make a ki ball, but this time to hit on her. His eyes couldn't focus anymore. But he tried anyway. He sends the ki ball that hit on a rock very far away from his original target.

Before he pass out, he remembered what the wizard had tried to warn him. "_This bond that you made with her… it was pretty strong! It cost me __hours__ to block it. __**I wasn't able to take it out of you**__. I just block it so you can not fell it…" stupid wizard. _

\o/

Goku was struggling to stand with the genki dama on his hands. _Got to thank Kamisama… Vegeta is not aware of this. It's small… but it will help us win some time._

With that thought in mind he released the Genki Dama.

\o/

Everything happened fast. Too fast.

When Bulma saw that Vegeta was passing out, she started to run for him. She needed to be there take care of him. _Just a little more… I'm coming Vegeta!_

She was so focus on it that didn't saw the blue energy ball behind her coming in her direction.

"Bulma!!! Look out!!!" she heard Gohan yell… and then, every thing went black.

* * *

_Yep... that's it_

_i hope you have enjoy it. _

_and don't forget to Review.. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Elisabpshady_


	11. Chapter 11

_Super Fast Update! \o/_

_I've got this crazy idea while I was reading an Iron Man Fanfic. So I decided to write a little to see if you will like it. _

* * *

All that Gohan could do was look at the scene in front of him. Bulma was running fast trying to get next to Vegeta's body passed out on the ground. She didn't saw the Genki Dama coming in her direction. When he realize that it was going to hit her, Gohan yelled.

"Bulma!!! Look out!!"

Too late. Instead of hit Vegeta, it hit on her.

Goku, Gohan and Yamcha watched when her body started to be dragged by the Genki Damma and then fell on the desert miles away from them.

After the initial shock. Gohan left Yamcha and went for Bulma. Once he got there, he saw her broken body, apparently lifeless.

_This can't be happening. _– He took a deep breath and start search for her pulse. After a moment he was able to find it, it was very weak and slower and normal.

_Gohan…take her out of here _– Goku spoke using telepathy.

_But what about the rest of you? –_ he asked.

_Don't worry about us. I don't think Vegeta will wake up so soon… what ever happen to him seams pretty bad._

Gohan hesitate for a minute, but realize that his father was right; she needed help, now… _I will be fast dad… _

He went down, carried Bulma's body and went flying at his full speed for West Capital City. _I must leave her in a hospital. Then I must warn her family._

----

Vegeta was aware of everything that was happing around him. But as much as he wishes to move he couldn't.

His body seams to ignore his commands. And the pain… it start in his chest and go through the rest of his body… his head looked like it was breaking from the inside out… he decided that what ever it was happening it was her fault. _Stupid woman!!!_

He started to fell cold… so cold that he thought he was freezing… _That's impossible!! I'm in the middle of a desert! _

He didn't want to think anymore. Soon, some memories started to play in his head like an old movie.

He realized that the more quiet that he was less pain he would fell. And this "movie" will soon end. So he decided to let it go. And the darkness came for him.

----

Gohan went through the emergency door of West Hospital, with Bulma in his arms.

"Somebody help me!!!" – He yelled.

A group of doctors came for help, one of them with a hospital bed, were she was laid.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

Gohan thought for a moment before answer. "An accident".

"You will have to stay here". He said as the others take Bulma for the operation room. With that, Gohan went as fast as he could for Capsule Corporation. He needed to tell Bulma's parents about her condition and he will need Krillin's help.

----

Krilling was leaving the Briefs's house when he felt Gohan's ki coming in his direction. And just a few seconds later Gohan was in front of him.

"Gohan! What happened?" he asked when he saw his friend's worried face.

"Krillin where is Dr. Briefs?" the boy asked ignoring the question, and starting to walk inside the mansion.

"uh- they are inside… the fight is over? What's going on?" he said trying to reach his friend.

"Where is Trunks?"

"I dunno.. I left him with Mrs. Briefs".

When they enter in the living room they saw Dr. Briefs reading his news paper. "Oh! Gohan! Good to see you!" he said.

"Dr. Briefs… I need you to listen to me… this is very important…"

Gohan start to explain what happened in the battle field, ignoring the shocked faces of the two men in front of him.

"Gohan. You think… she can make it right?" asked Krillin.

"This is why I need you". Said the youngest.

"What? Me? What can I do?"

"You need to go to Karin-Sama and ask him for the Senzu Beans. Then you take them for Bulma".

"O-okay. I'm leaving." He hasn't finished his sentence when he started to run out.

"Well…" said Dr. Briefs. "I guess I will go to the hospital…"

"Okay… I will go back for my father… we will be there as soon as we can".

"Alright! Take care! Tell Vegeta that I said 'Hi'…" yelled the scientist as he gets inside his car.

----

When Gohan arrived on the battle field. Everything was the same. Except that Goku was now next to Yamcha.

"Gohan! Did you make it?" his father asked.

"Yes.. Krillin went to get some Senzu Beans. You guys need to go to a hospital."

"What are we going to do with Vegeta?" the three men turned to see who was asking it and saw Tien approaching.

"We could… take him to Kami-sama temple." Said Goku.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Tien asked

"Yes… Dende will know what to do. It's the safest place for him now".

----

He was floating. It's been a long time since he could feel this free. It felt great!

He was still in the dark. He could hear some people talking, but he decided not to pay attention on it. He was just too happy and didn't want to worry about anything.

Sometime he could see some faces. A man with a goofy face, long hair with a gold aura around him. He didn't like this guy… for some reason that he couldn't remember…

Then the face of a little boy with blue eyes and purple hair. This boy he liked to see. He didn't know why, but this boy remind him of himself as a kid. It makes him fell proud.

A woman with blue eyes and blue hair. _Strange… who the hell has a blue hair??_ She was pretty beautiful… but she makes him fell guilty. He didn't like to see her… one time he tried to speak with her… but then he felt a huge pain on his chest, he closed his eyes when it started to burn, and when he open it again she was gone… and he forgot. He didn't want to remember… every time he did his chest and his head hurt. So he let it go.

It was better this way… alone in the dark… he didn't have to worry about anything… he was just enjoying his freedom.

_This is where I want to be… _

With a smile on his face he started to float again, felling like a little child.

----

When Krillin arrived at Karin's temple Yajirobe was already waiting for him.

"We don't have it" he said filling his mouth with food.

"W-What??? How do you know why I'm here for?"

"That saiyan is here again, isn't he? Therefore, you would only came here for one thing…"

"Don't worry krillin…" said Karin-sama behind him, making Krinllin jump from scare.

"hehe Karin-Sama… I didn't saw you" said a little embarrassed.

"The Senzu will be ready in a while… you just have to wait a little…"

Yajirobe sighed. _Thank Kami is not Goku who came… or he was going to eat all my food while waiting. _

----

After leaving Vegeta with Dende, Goku teleported his friends for the hospital. Where they were all taken cared of. After that they decided to wait for news about Bulma's condition.

After wait a couple of hours… a doctor came out side to talk with the family. His face was very serious. "You are the relatives of Mrs. Briefs?"

Dr. Briefs nod.

The doctor took a deep breath and starts to talk. "She is a stable condition now… she had some internal bleeding… some broken bones… a lot of broken bones, in fact. Right now she is in comma, but we are optimistic that she will wake up soon… the worst is over".

"Oh! Great!!!" Dr. Briefs said

"Yeah!!" celebrate Tien and Krillin.

"hum… That's good news right?" said goku with a smile on his face.

"Wait doctor there's some more to add?" asked Gohan after seen that the Doctor seams to hesitate on something.

"We tried everything we could… but we couldn't save the baby".

After a moment of silence Yamcha spoke.

"S-she was pregnant?"

"Yes… You were the father?"

Yamcha nodded. "I'm-I'm her husband."

"I'm sorry… but soon you two can try again… I'm really sorry" he said that and starts to leave the room.

"Wait! Gohan yelled "Can we see her…?"

"Soon she will be able to receive visits".

----

_Vegeta? What happen to him?_

He sighed. "Why the hell this people like to talk so much?" he wonder. Still floating in the dark he tried to see where the voices came from.

_Do you think he is going to live Dende? He seams pretty bad…_

He started to wonder who was this Vegeta guy, and what happened to him… the voices seam to be so worried… but as soon as the voice where gone.. He started to fell free again…

* * *

_Let me know if you like where it going... _

_Thanks for reading._

_Elisabpshady_


	12. Chapter 12

Yayy! _Another chapter. _

_Sorry that I took a while to update. You know… I started to write it, then the carnival arrived. It's impossible to do anything on carnival. But here it is ^^_

_I want to thank every one that reviews the last chapter. Thank you very much. Hope you like this one. _

_Again sorry about the grammar mistakes _

* * *

"She looks so pale…" commented Gohan looking at Bulma that was still in comma.

"This is natural" said the Doctor while writing some notes on the patient's file. "She had suffered a big trauma, lost a lot of blood, had an abortion… that takes too much energy for her body recover… she is going to look like that for a couple days". He put the file on her bed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning; if you need anything you can call the nurse". Gohan accent and the Doctor left the room.

"Well hopefully Krillin will be back before that… and we can take Bulma out of here"- said Goku.

"He is taking too long, don't you think?" asked Gohan.

Goku just nod and look around the room. Sitting on the couch was Dr. Briefs reading a magazine, looking very calm. And next to him was Yamcha. _He didn't say a word since we enter here._ Thought Goku.

"Do you think Vegeta had woke up?" asked Tien taking Goku out of his thoughts.

"Nop. If he had I think we would know".

----

Dende enter in the room where Vegeta was laid. After the warriors left him there he started to figure it out what was going on with him.

"This isn't normal" he murmured "he has no injuries, looks health enough; according to the others he had no signs of been ill". He studied Vegeta's body for a while, calling his name trying to get a reaction from him.

"Nothing… why he would pass out?"

"Maybe he is not passed out" said a voice from behind making Dende jump a little.

"hehe Mr. Popo… I didn't hear you coming in" said Dende trying to hide his embarrassment. After a moment he processed what his assistant said. "What do you mean 'he is not passed out'?"

"Maybe he is trapped, and for some reason he doesn't want to come back".

Dende thought for a minute considering what his assistant had just said. "And… this can happen because…?"

"I don't know… but I think you can find something about it on the library. There's some notes there about a lot of things of our universe. Who knows…"

This excited Dende a little. "Can you find it for me?" he asked as he starts to leave the room along with Mr. Popo.

"Yes, Mr. Popo will start the search now".

----

He was having fun floating in this dark place. He didn't remember having this much of fun before. In fact he didn't remember anything, or even how he got there. "Who cares? Why would I want to leave this place?"

He started to play floating to one side for another.

_Vegeta?_

There it was that voice again. He hated when they come back and interrupt him play. They where still searching for this Vegeta.

"_This isn't normal" _now he was curious…_ "He has no injuries, looks health enough…"_ he wished he could see what the voice was talking about, but them moments later everything was silent again. And he forgot what he had been curious about.

----

The night passed fast.

Krillin was still sleeping when Karin-Sama woke him up throwing a small brown bag.

"There it is" said Karin-sama "I was only able to make three senzu… this beans take long time to be produced… don't wasted it".

"Don't worry… Thank you, Karin-sama!"

After saying that, Krillin didn't waste more time and started to fly for the hospital.

----

That morning in the hospital the noise of the nurses woke Gohan. He was sleeping on the couch of as the others where on the bed next to him. Dr. Briefs were sitting on the chair next to Bulma's bed eating some sandwich. He looked at Bulma and saw her eyes moving.

"Bulma?" he started to call. That caught everyone attention. "Bulma are you awake?"

At the sound of his voice Bulma open her eyes and looked around to find her dad and her friends smiling at her.

"Hey guys… what's going on?" she asked "What happened? Where is Vegeta?"

"Bulma you were hit pretty bad. What do you remember?" asked Gohan.

She stay quiet for a while trying to remember the facts. "I remember that Vegeta was unconscious… and I tried to reach him… but after that I don't remember anything".

"The Genki Dama that I made to hit Vegeta, hit on you" said Goku. "You walked in front of him".

"Don't worry honey". Interfered Dr. Briefs. "Krillin it's coming with those beans to make you feel better".

Moments later the doctor enters in the room with some papers on his hand.

"Well, Mrs. Briefs good to see you awake. Honestly we weren't expecting that to happen so soon due to the gravity of your wounds when you arrived".

He put the papers along with her file on the table next to her bed.

"So... How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but apart from that and the pain that I feel sometimes I feel fine". She said laughing a little.

The doctor made a moment of silence before speak again. Feeling what was coming Dr. Briefs hold her hand.

"Mrs. Briefs... When you arrived you were in a very critical condition. You had internal bleeding; it took a lot of time to stabilize you." He made a small pause before add; "But, by the time you arrived here you baby already had suffer the consequences of it. We tried everything we could... but… I'm sorry".

Bulma remain in silence for a few moments trying to understand what the doctor just said. She looked at her friends, they were in silence. Goku was avoiding her look, and Yamcha was sending angry glances at her. Bulma turned her head for the doctor in front of her. "What-what are you saying? I lost the baby? Is that it?"

The doctor confirmed her question in silence. Bulma didn't know what to feel. Truth to be told, she didn't want that baby, never did. But she wasn't feeling happy.

When the doctor left Goku spoke. "Bulma I'm sorry... I should have been able to control the Genki Dama-" but Bulma interrupt him.

"It wasn't your fault Goku. I took the risk when I went to the battle field".

"That's right Goku" said Yamcha. "She took the risk, so she alone is responsible for it.

"Yamcha..." Censored Gohan.

But Yamcha ignored him. "Why you didn't told me?? It was so strong your wish to not have a baby with me that you decided kill it?" he finishes the sentence yelling at her.

"Yamcha that's enough". Said Dr. Briefs, putting himself in front of his son-in-law. "Now it's not the moment for this conversation."

"I tried to talk to you" said Bulma, her voice was slow and came out almost like a whisper. "Yesterday, before you run away remember? Do not blame me for it. You were the one that didn't listen to me".

"I'm sorry? What?" Yamcha couldn't believe what she was saying. "I didn't listen to you? Well, I'm sorry but in case that you don't know there's a mass murder killer on this planet that wants to kill me… and guess who fault is it?? YOURS!" he yelled.

"Uhn guys.. This is not the place-" goku tried to spoke.

"My fault??" Bulma yelled back. "How is that my fault?"

"Because you made him angry…" said yamcha like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "You shouldn't have been with him in the first place, and then, we would never be in this situation".

Bulma stared at him in disbelief. "You know what Yamcha... it is my fault cause I left him to be with you… but that's a mistake that I can fix it. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! Do you understand?? For good!"

"I think that's enough". Said Gohan putting himself in front the couple.

"I guess I arrived in a good moment!" Said a voice coming from the window.

"Krillin!!! Thank God! What took you so long?" asked Gohan.

"I'm sorry, they weren't ready yet". He took out of his pocket a brown bag. And gave the Senzu for Bulma and the others. Some seconds later they were all healed.

"Thanks Krillin" said Bulma getting out of her bed, she looked at Goku and asked. "Where I can find Vegeta?"

"He was unconscious. We took him to Kami-sama's temple".

"Goku… can you take me there?" she asked pleading with her eyes.

Goku gave her a soft smile, before she know he had grabbed her arm and teleported them to the temple. There was a door in front of them. She didn't know what part of the temple they were. It didn't matter anyway. When Bulma opened the door she saw Vegeta laid on the bed. Goku came to be next to her.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and start talk to him. "Vegeta. You need to wake up. There's so many things that we need to talk about. Vegeta please… wake up… I miss you".

----

There it was… the face of that woman again. She was trying to talk with this Vegeta too.

He looked at her face and then decided to float on the other direction. Away from her.

Her voice makes him feel bad. The more distant he gets from her, the more he find himself feeling more free. _That's it… that's the direction that I need to go. _

----

"This is weird." Murmured Goku.

"What?" Bulma looked at him.

"Vegeta's ki is dropping… Fast!"

"Is he going to die?" when Goku didn't answer her panic increased.

At this moment Dende walk inside the room looking concerned. "I didn't know you guys where here." He said putting himself next to Vegeta. He put his hand over the saiyan chest and closed his eyes.

"Dende, what's going on?" asked Bulma.

"His ki is dropping. We are losing him. I'm trying to make him stay with us".

----

Vegeta was feeling light. For the first time he could see something other than the darkness. He was floating above a temple. We wanted more… this feeling was great.

Then was the voice of that woman again. _"What's going on?"_

Why she doesn't leave him alone? Why her voice always come back to haunt him? _"We are losing him. I'm trying to make him stay with us"._

He didn't have time to try recognizing the voice when he felt a tug. It was around his chest. It hurt.

"Ow! What the hell?" something was pulling him back. Towards the temple.

"No! no! no! nooo! I don't want to go!!! Leave me alone!!!"

He tried to go to the other direction.

He wanted to feel free again. His body was burning. And he found himself in a room. There was a green guy, a man and a beautiful woman around a figure on the bed. He looked at the man in the bed.

"Is that me?" he saw the woman holding the man of the figure on the bed. Something warm came on his chest just by looking at her.

"Bulma…" his chest was burning, then there was a last tug, and everything went black again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading it._

_Dont forget to leave your review._

_Elisabpshady. _


	13. Chapter 13

_One more chapter. __Thanks for those who wrote your review to me._

_Before you read I just want to tell you that I don't believe that Goku and Chi-chi shared the same bond that Bulma and Vegeta. I think what Bulma and Vegeta have is __stronger; I mean she was able to feel that something was wrong with him when he was fighting with Majin Boo. And Chi-chi just realized that Goku was dead on Cell saga when Gohan told her. So in this chapter Goku don't know anything about this saiyan bond. _

_One more thing, the text in italics are flashbacks. I hope it's not confusing. _

_Again, sorry about the grammar mistakes =p_

* * *

It was getting dark fast. Vegeta was stabilized… but she hasn't left his side yet.

Early that evening she had called her house and asked her parents to watch over Trunks. Now she was sitting next to Vegeta waiting for him to make a movement or show any signalthat he was waking.

"Bulma". She looks up and saw Goku next to her looking very concerned. "Mr. Popo cooked dinner for us. You've been here all day. You need to eat something".

She just gave him a nod.

----

Vegeta was trying to remember what he have to do. He knew he had to find a way out, he just couldn't remember why.

He was about to give up when some images started to play in his head.

_Vegeta's ship crashed in the gardens of the Capsule Corporation. Immediately, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Mrs. Briefs went to see what's going on. When Yamcha saw the ship he stayed in his fight position. _

_Vegeta opened the door of the ship and walk out of it. _

_"What are you doing here Vegeta? Answer!" Yelled Yamcha._

_"Oh my God! Is that handsome boy! What a surprise!" said Mrs. Briefs still holding her cup of tea. _

_Vegeta look down and start to search for Goku's ki. He had spend months traveling on space trying to find him.. _

_"Kakarot is not here yet?"_

_Yamcha seams surprised. "You didn't find Goku on space?"_

_Vegeta jumps next to him. This action made Yamcha be more scared. He knows that he can't fight the saiyan. "I don't need to answer such stupid question". Answered Vegeta. _

_Before Yamcha could reply Bulma interrupt them getting more close to the saiyan. "Hey, calm down guys. Why don't you let him take a shower first?" she put one of her finger on Vegeta's chest. "Come with me. You need a shower because you too dirty". She demanded and started to walk home. She looks back and saw that he wasn't moving. "Hurry up. Or you don't know how to be gentle with a lady?"_

_"What?" Vegeta looks insulted. And __start following her, leaving Yamcha and Puar surprised. _

_"This is incredible." Said Yamcha not believing what just happened. _

_"Vegeta is accepting Bulma's command?"_

----

Bulma sat on the table next to Goku. It was pretty obvious that Mr. Popo was more than aware of the saiyajin hunger. There was enough food on the table to feed a small country. It was one of the few times that she saw Dende. He was never around.

Goku didn't wasted time and started eating. That made Bulma smile a little.

She looked at Dende who wasn't eating; she couldn't imagine what it must be like feed only with water. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile before speak.

"I was searching for something that could help us understand what's happening with Vegeta".

Bulma stop what she was eating and look at him. "Did you find something?" she asked hoping for an affirmative answer. Goku started to eat more slowly.

"I think so. For all I read I did found some similar cases". He took a deep breath before continue. "It's hard to explain. It took a while for me to understand, and I don't even know if I can really understand it, because don't make any sense at all".

"Dende say it". Demanded Bulma.

"It looks like he was trying to block some kind of connection. Maybe he was successful using some kind of magic. And don't ask me why, but I believe that at some point, that connection had grown stronger and this 'magic' that he made had to grow too so it can keep the connection looked. Something like that. Like I said I'm not even sure if I understood it right".

Goku swallowed his food and asked. "So… what are you saying is that this 'spell' is stopping Vegeta to wake up right?"

"Yeah". Answer Dende feeling a little insecure of his answer. "Something like that. But, what I don't understand is, what could he possible try to lock? It has to be something inside him…see how it doesn't make sense-"

"Our bond". Interrupt Bulma.

"What?" the two men asked.

She was looking down; one of her hand was on the left side of her neck. Gently stroking the mark that her prince had made on her years ago.

"Vegeta and I are bonded. It's a saiyan ritual. It allowed our minds to be together. I can't explain. It's so more complex than that." She seems lost in her own mind, her voice came out so weak that if wasn't for the super hearing Goku and Dende would not be able to hear it. "I can feel him, that he is thinking, his feelings, know that he is okay or not. It makes sense what you said. A couple months ago I had stop feeling him, it was like something was keeping me out". She raised her head to see her friends. "When I saw him on the battle field, I was able feel him again, for just a moment our bond was there again, but then this thing block me out and when I saw he had passed out".

There was a moment of silence. Both men trying to understand what she just said. Dende was the first to speak.

"So it's possible, that when he saw you, the bond that you two made had grown stronger, and to keep it locked the 'spell' grew too and locked his conscience along with it."

"So... now that we know what happened, what can we do to help him?" asked Goku.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. He needs to break this spell."

"I was afraid you would say something like that." Said Bulma. "I'll stay with him. Maybe it can help."

"Yes." Agree Dende. "If when he saw you your bond were able overcome the spell your presence will help him wake up."

------

The next day, Trunks and Dr. Briefs went to the temple. They just had landed the plane when Goku came for them.

"Hey Dr. Briefs!"

"Hello Goku. Wher-"

"Where is my dad?" interrupt Trunks.

Goku smiled at him. "He is inside. Getting some rest Trunks".

Trunks didn't let Goku finish his sentence and started to run searching for his father's ki.

"How is he Goku?" asked Dr. Briefs when they started to walk following Trunks.

"He didn't wake up yet. Bulma is there with him. Never leave his side".

"Those two… I just hope they can work out whatever problem that they have. For the sake of Trunks."

----

_He was laid on the bed. The woman laid beside him nuzzled his neck. They had __spent the whole day like this. Enjoying each others company. He was going away tomorrow and only God know how long he would stay there. Train could wait until there. _

_He put his hand on her belly. There was a ki growing, and each day that passed it was getting stronger. _

_"He grows strong". He said to her._

_Bulma look into her saiyan eyes. "You will come back right"? There was a little of insecurity on her voice._

_He gave her a smile. The one that was reserved only for her. "Of course I will. I will not let you or our son alone"._

_She rested her head against his chest. "I'll miss you". He didn't answer to that. But he didn't have to. She already knows. _

_----_

Bulma woke up suddenly. _There it is!_ She was felling him again. Like their bond was never blocked. He was so strong and so alive. He didn't made a movement yet or respond to anything. But it didn't matter. Right now she was able to feel him. And his love for her and their son. _Kami! How much I miss it!_

She moved next to him and holds his hand. "I'm right here Vegeta. Please wake up. I need you to wake up and open those pretty eyes of yours and be the Prince Vegeta that I love and miss so much. I owe you an apologize. But I can't do that if you don't wake up".

After saying that she gave him a sweet kiss on his check. At that moment Trunks, Dr. Briefs and Goku arrived.

"Mom?" he went and hugs her.

"Hey sweetie" she hold him.

"How is dad?" he asked getting himself free to look at his father.

"He is just resting for a while. He will wake up soon".

"Bulma. I need to talk to you". Said Dr. Briefs. Bulma gave him a nod. They left Trunks with Vegeta and went to the corridor. "I talked with the lawyer today. You really want to get a divorce?"

"Yes". She answered with conviction. "I should never have married him in the first place".

"Well… in that case I will ask him to prepare the papers". He looked at Vegeta's form laid still and asked. "How long he is like that?"

"Three days". She answered not taking her eyes from the sayian. "He didn't answer to anything."

"Uhn… let's see if I can get a response of him". He went to the room followed by Bulma and started to examine Vegeta. Making sure he was aware to any small reaction of him he started to make small pressure at different parts of his body. Nothing.

"Maybe I can help". They all looked at Goku. "Vegeta is strong. I think it will be easy if I made the pressure".

Dr. Briefs agreed but added. "Be careful." He turns to vegeta and said. "Okay vegeta, you might feel a little of pain".

He gave goku the signal to continue.

"Goku be careful". Asked Bulma.

Goku put his hand on his chest and started to pressure. Out of nowhere Vegeta jerked out his free hand pushing Goku's arm away from him. Bulma stared at Goku who was now a few meters away and went as fast as she could to hold Vegeta's hand.

"Vegeta?" he was lying still like moments ago. Suddenly Bulma looked up with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "He squeezed my hand!"

The three men stared at her for a while. "He will recover soon" said Dr. Briefs looking at his daughter that were now hugging Vegeta who was unresponsive again.

----

Vegeta was tired of trying. Every time that a memory comes back to him he tried to get out, he wanted to go back. See his son. Bulma… But he couldn't. He wasn't even able to feel his body.

"_I'm right here Vegeta. Please wake up"._ He could hear Bulma's voice coming from somewhere. "I'm trying Bulma". He liked to speak with her, even though there was a chance that she couldn't hear him. But now, he was able to feel her through their bond, so there was also a chance that she could hear him. When her voice went away he decided to rest.

Until a voice of an old man interrupt his rest. _"Uhn… let's see if I can get a response of him"._

"Go away old man. I'm trying to sleep here"_. _

"_Maybe I can help". _He recognized Kakarot's voice._ "Vegeta is strong. I think it will be easy if I made the pressure"._

"Ha! I want to see you try asshole."

"_Okay vegeta__. You might feel a little of pain"._

"_Goku be careful"._ He heard Bulma say.

"Don't worry woman. I'm ready for what ever this third class will do".

He felt a pressure on his chest, getting stronger and stronger. His mind started to focus on the pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He has to make it stop! He felt his arm and concentrate to stop the pain until he hit on something and the pain stopped.

"Okay… it just hurt because I'm this way. Let me wake up and you will see what I am capable of".

And he felt it. A hand holding his. He knew it was Bulma. He felt his hand and concentrate squeezing Bulma's.

Then everything went black again.

Images started to play on his head.

_A church. The woman all dressed in white. _

_"I'm not going home with you Vegeta. I'm getting married." She said releasing her arm from his hold._

_There was a silence. He yelled. _

_"NO YOU ARE NOT. You are MY mate. And you do as I tell you"_

_"I'M NOT YOURS VEGGIE… AND I DO WHAT I PLEASE. You were the one that complained how boring your life was… so I'm setting you free from it… you can thank me latter". She turned her back to him, and started to walk again to Yamcha. He was losing her. He couldn't lose her. She was the only good thing that happened in his life. _

_"Bulma…" he started to beg."Please… don't do this to me… I..I.. ne-need you… I'm s-sorry Grrr You can't marry that low life woman! He is not worth it. You are going to regret if you do it". He yelled after see how quiet she had become. How could she not believe him? He loves her._

_"Regret? The only regret that I have was mating with you Vegeta. You are just a pathetic prince with no people to rule, but you can't get used to it." He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. "I can't marry him uhn? Well stay and watch little monkey." And he did. Every word said. Every movement made. And it hurt. Every second that passed hurt him. He didn't realize when the tears began to fall. He couldn't take this pain anymore. Nothing hurt him like this before. Not even Frieza were able to make him felling so helpless. And he cried. _

The images stopped. And he felt grateful. "That's right! That's why I went away".

* * *

_That's it for now. _

_Hope you like it._

_Don't forget. REVIEW! ^^_

_Elisabpshady. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey __Thanks for those who wrote your review to me since the beginning__. Your support was really important. _

_Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy reading… it was really hard to write this one. The characters maybe a little OOC… _

_Once again… sorry about the grammar mistakes =P_

* * *

It's been two weeks and Vegeta didn't make any movement again. In hope to see some kind of reaction from him Bulma didn't leave his side, she barely sleeps. As a result of that she was exhausted.

During these two weeks she only had a few hours of sleep only because the room was too quiet and her eyes were too tired. One of the reasons that she didn't want to sleep was because she would have nightmares usually about him leaving her again and this time not coming back.

Now she was fighting for not sleep again, trying to keep her eyes on him. She was afraid of falling asleep and not finding him when she wakes up. But now she was losing the battle.

She wanted to feel him alive next to her, feel his strong arms around her, his heart beating and fall sleep knowing that he was there. With that in mind she decided to lie beside him, resting her head on his chest and she wonders why she didn't do this before. With the knowledge that he was there she let herself sleep.

-----

Something was pushing him and he was fighting it again. He didn't want to go back because somehow he knew that he would have to face her again. And now that he remembers everything he wasn't sure if he was ready. He had been fighting non stop and was getting tired of it.

He knew that he lost it when he starts to feel his body again and something heavy on his chest. Something was beside him. He opened his eyes and saw her blue hair; it was her head on his chest. He wanted to go but for some reason he was too tired. So he decided to close his eyes again. He would rest just a little more.

----

Vegeta had slept for almost six hours. When he woke up he saw that his mate was still sleeping next to him. His mate... He could feel her again, their connection aloud he to feel her worries, her pain, her guilty, her love... Their bond was back and he had a feeling that was stronger. "Well I'm not going stay here to find out... stupid wizard... he didn't do his job right".

He move carefully to not wake her, left the bed and walk to the door. Once he was out of the room he let himself look at her one last time. It hurt him to know he had open himself for love her and she betrayed him so easy. With that in mind he left.

-----

When he arrived at his ship he went to the control panel and it turned on. A strange noise came out and the ship started to shake. "Dam it! Something must have broken". He opened the control panel and saw what was broken. His years under Frieza's command he learned how to fix small things.

Even though it was easy to fix it he wasn't in the mood to do it right now. All he wanted was to leave... Be away from her. So he decide search for a place where he could stay and nobody would find him. He put the ship on its capsule mode and flew away. Until he found a cave next to the place where he and the others Z warriors used as a battle field. The cave was big enough to fit his ship on it's original mode, so he could sleep inside it.

And that's what he did.

------

When Bulma woke up the sky was clear. She was missing something. Her body was feeling a little cold. Still on bed without moving when she decided to open her eyes just enough to see that the door was open. _Maybe Dende came to check on Vegeta._ She turned and look on the other side of the bed hoping to see him awake so she could apologize with him. She didn't found him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma left the bed fast and look around. He wasn't in the room. "Maybe Dende saw that he was awake and… he was hungry… yes… he must be eating right now". She said to herself trying to remain calm. A mix of happiness and despair were inside her. He was fine… but couldn't leave her again. With that in mind she left searching for him everywhere. The more she searches the more hopeless she felt. He wasn't here. The knowledge of that hit hard on her. "He left me…"

As the tears start to fall on her face she heard her name. "Bulma? What are you doing up so early?" she turned to see Mr. Popo_. Maybe he knows where Vegeta is_. And begging with her eyes she asked. "Can you help me"?

-----

Vegeta had just left the shower. Although was raining it was still too hot, so he decided to stay in his boxes. "The air-conditioning system must be broken too". He searched for the tools so he could take a look at it.

He found the toolbox. The pink toolbox, that Bulma left there years ago when he used this ship just to train. Her name was printed on it. He stared at the objet for a few minutes. "Hump… it doesn't worth to stay here depressing myself". He took to box and went to fix the air-conditioner.

-----

The rain was strong. Bulma was inside her plane trying to go back for the place where Goku and Vegeta were fighting. _He is somewhere next to the place where you used as a battlefield._ She remembered Mr. Popo words. But she was having a hard time trying to see what was in front of her.

She always was afraid of storms. This one was no different. Bulma was scared. Very scared. But the thought of losing Vegeta again was away too creepy.

"Now that I'm here, I'm not coming back". She said to herself.

She left the plane and started to walk. "Vegeta!!!" she yelled. She was starting to regret the fact that she left the pane when she saw the shade of a mountain. She started to run for it when she saw the opening. _He must be there._

----

Vegeta had just fixed the system and decided to look at the storm. One of the windows was in front the entrance of the cave. He was enjoying the view when he saw it. A figure were walking in the middle of the storm.

"What the fuck..?" he said when he realized that he knew that figure.

"VEGETAAA… VEGETAAAA…. AHHHH!!!" Bulma yelled when she heard a thunder dangerously close to her.

"Bulma?" whispered the prince opening the door and leaving the cave. A flash of lighting came again and he could see her better this time. She was frozen in the middle of the rain… he knew how scared she was and went to rescue her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE WOMAN?" he yelled as he walked for her.

"I'M SCARED ASSHOLE!" She yelled back, as he arrived and took her in his arms to carry her for inside the ship.

"What are you think you're doing? Are you insane to go out in a storm like that?" he said closing the door of the ship.

Bulma didn't know what to say at this moment. She was in his arms again. After so long… And he was alive. And strong… Vegeta looked at her for a while, she was all wet, and he could see her skin toward her dress. It was enough for him. She couldn't be more sexy…

_Say something_. Thought Bulma. _But what?_

He let her go. "You need to change your clothes". He said sounding a little mad. And she realized that.

_Maybe he doesn't want me around anymore. That's why le left… God! I need to make thinks right again. I must be horrible._ She thought as she started to examine herself. Her dress was almost transparent.

Vegeta was having a hard time trying to not look at her. It was almost impossible… all this time he had dreamed to be with her again. And here she was, in front of him, with a dress that wasn't hiding much of her body. He looked at her again, she was trying, without much success, cover herself a little.

"Go to the room… get a hot shower and find something for you to dress" said Vegeta as he started to walk "I will be in the kitchen".

Bulma did what he told her. She entered in the shower. The hot water was making her relax a little. She was here to speak with him, and that's what she was going to do. _I just don't know how yet. _She left the shower and saw that vegeta had left her a shirt and some shorts. She put the shirt first; it was big enough to cover her bottom, so she decided to stay with it and left to talk to him.

Vegeta was on kitchen searching for something to eat. "Vegeta…" he turned when he heard his name. He looked at her, admired her body… and tried not to think that this shirt was the only thing that she was wearing. "What are you doing here woman?". He asked letting her know that he was mad.

"We need to talk".

He looked at her like she had gone insane. "We have nothing to talk."

"That's not true" she said starting to walk for him. When Vegeta saw that she was coming in his direction he became nervous. He wanted her so bad. And have her like this… so close to him was a torture.

"You need to go Bulma" he said not looking at her. She realized that.

"You can't even look at my face can you? You hate me so much…" she whispered starting to cry.

"Shit" he murmured when he saw the tears on her face. "Stop that." He demands.

"I KNOW THAT YOU THINK THAT CRY IS FOR THE WEAK… I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY? SO GET OUT! YOU HATE ME! THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO BLOCK OUR BOND. THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME… GET OUT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT…" she yelled.

"SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WOMAN? Do you have any idea of what I felt when I saw you walking out of that church with the scar-face? Well guess what… YOU DON'T." he paused for a moment, both of them thinking about each others feelings. It was Vegeta who make the first movement; he turned around and started to walk for the exit door.

"Please…" Bulma begged in a whisper knowing that he could hear her. "Can you just listen to me?" he stopped half way out. "Please just listen. And after that you can take whatever decision you want. I'm not going try to stop you."

He remain still, and that gave her more courage to speak, he would listen to her and that's was more important to her than anything. "We both have been so stupid".

"What?" he looked at her confused for her words. She continues.

"I wanted to change you… After the Cell battle I start to criticize the way you were acting. Looking just at your faults... And I forgot to see the good in you… I wanted you to be like any other husband, and I make myself believe that it was the only way that I could be happy. But you became more distant... During that battle I have lost my best friend… but you… you saw another man of your race die… and you became the only one… I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Instead of giving you support I started to judge you, I was always arguing with you... you needed someone that could make you feel loved and wanted and save… give you the family and the home that you have lost… and I couldn't see that. When you left the house that day, I was felling hopeless, I was so sad… and I blame you for it… that's why I decided to marry Yamcha. I wanted to hurt you… but I let things go away too far… I'm so sorry Vegeta…" she finish speaking and realize that she was crying.

Vegeta was still. He didn't know how to react. He looked at the woman crying in front of him… it was true what she said… he could feel it. So he did the only thing that feels right for the moment.

Bulma look up when she felt a hand on her chin, she was about to question when she felt his lips over hers. The kiss was slow but full of emotions… they both feeling how important they were for each other. His heart was about to explode. He pushed himself close to her. They broke the kiss as they both needed to breathe, their foreheads resting against one another. She wanted to say something… but everything sound ridiculous. Bulma put her arms around his neck. "Vegeta…" she whispered. He gave her a soft kiss and look into her eyes. "I love you" she whispers "I always have loved you… and I know that you love me back… I always knew… I was just-". He put his finger on her mouth to silence her.

"I always have loved you woman" he told her. "And I'm going to show you now that it hasn't change".

She smiled as he kissed her one more time.

* * *

_So that's it! I think this is the final. Unless you want an epilogue. So it's up to you… _

_Don't forget let me know what you think… REVIEW!!! Lol _

_Elisabpshady. _


End file.
